Potter Family
by mvm96
Summary: Kumpulan Kisah One-Shot untuk kehidupan keluarga Potter. Kehidupan Harry dan Hermione dalam membangun keluarga yang sudah mereka impikan setelah jatuhnya Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

" _Honey_ , aku pulang"

Hermione melangkah masuk ke Potter Manor yang nampak sepi. Dia mengernyit ketika tidak terdengar suara balasan dari sang suami. Dia memandang sekeliling dan tidak menemukan satu pun dari anak-anaknya, padahal biasanya mereka semua sangat ramai. Wanita itu melepas mantelnya dan meletakkan tas kerjanya. Dia melewati ruang keluarga dan mendengar suara-suara di dapur. Mengangkat alis, Hermione melangkah menuju dapur.

" James! Kau membuat adonannya berantakan!" terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan.

" Tidak! Aku membuatnya dengan benar kok!" protes suara anak laki-laki

" James, Lily, berhenti bertengkar!" kali ini suara pria dewasa.

" HUAAA!" seorang anak kecil menangis.

" Lihat, James, kau membuat Albus menangis" gerutu anak perempuan

" Tidak, itu kau!"

Hermione memandang dapur rumahnya dan melihat suami dan ketiga anaknya di dapur. Sang suami sedang memanaskan Teflon sementara dua anak tertuanya mengurus adonan sedangkan anaknya yang paling muda duduk di kursi tinggi. Hermione melihat kulit telur dan beberapa bahan masakan berantakan, membuatnya setengah jengkel setengah geli.

" Well, ada apa ini?" kata Hermione dan sukses membuat keempat orang yang dia cintai itu menoleh.

" Mummy!" anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat serta anak perempuan berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau cemerlang langsung berlari ke arah Hermione.

" Halo, sayang" Hermione memeluk keduanya dan memberi kecupan di pipi masing-masing " Jadi, siapa yang mau ceritakan pada Mum apa yang terjadi?"

" Kami pikir Mum masih kerja jadi kami berencana memasak makan malam" jelas Lily

" Kami mau buat omelet!"

" Ya, Daddy mau membantu kami"

" Dan bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Hermione.

" Dad menghanguskan adonan pertama" kata keduanya.

" Hei!" protes Harry saat mendengar percakapan istri dan dua anaknya

" Sori, Dad" balas keduanya.

Hermione tertawa mendengar itu dan mengusap rambut kedua anaknya sebelum memberi pelukan dan kecupan kecil di bibir suaminya.

" Aku tak tahu kau pulang lebih cepat" kata Harry setelah melepas pelukan.

" Oh, apa kau mau aku lembur?" Hermione mengangkat alis.

" Tentu tidak, aku senang kau pulang cepat" kata Harry

" Mama!" Albus kecil merengek dan menggapai-gapai Hermione dengan tangannya dari kursi tinggi.

" Oh, halo, _sweety_ " Hermione mengangkat Albus dari kursi tinggi " Kau kangen dengan Mum, eh?" dia mengecup pipi putranya yang baru setahun itu

Albus tertawa dan dengan manja meringkuk dalam pelukan Hermione.

" Dia memanggilmu terus sejak aku pulang, kau tahu?" kata Harry sambil melanjutkan memasak omelet.

" Kau butuh bantuan, Harry?" tanya Hermione

" Tidak, bagaimana kalau kau mandi saja, Mione? Kau pasti capek, biar aku bereskan omeletnya" jelas Harry.

Hermione tersenyum lembut, Harry adalah tipe suami yang memang benar-benar pengertian.

" Tentu, aku takkan lama" Hermione mendudukkan Albus di kursi tinggi lagi " Mum segera kembali, sayang" lalu pergi ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Hermione bergegas mandi dan begitu dia selesai, aroma omelet sudah tercium ketika dia menuruni tangga. James dan Lily nampak bersemangat menata meja sementara Harry mengeluarkan makan malam mereka dari dapur.

" Mummy, kami berhasil membuat omeletnya!" kata Lily dengan semangat ketika melihat Hermione sudah memasukki ruang makan.

" Ya, dan Mum yakin ini omelet terlezat yang pernah Mum makan" kata Hermione.

" Oke, waktunya makan malam" kata Harry, ceria.

Hermione mengambil omelet ke piring Albus dan membantu putra bungsunya itu memotong-motongnya menjadi potongan kecil agar mudah dimakan sebelum mengisi piringnya sendiri dengan omelet, daging panggang dan kepiting saus tomat. Tentu saja Hermione menyantap omelet duluan untuk menyenangkan hati kedua koki ciliknya itu.

" Hmm…sangat lezat, James, Lily" puji Hermione, sukses membuat kedua anaknya itu memasang cengiran terlebar mereka.

" Kalian bisa jadi koki hebat kalau besar nanti" tambah Harry, tertawa pelan.

" Mum, besok kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Lily, penuh harap.

Hermione merasa hatinya sedikit sedih mendengar pertanyaan putrinya itu. Pekerjaannya sebagai Kepala Dapartemen Hukum Sihir membuatnya mendapat banyak sekali pekerjaan karena dia harus memimpin banyak sekali defisi terutama karena mendekat Natal ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan.

" Lily, Mum masih harus bekerja, sayang" Harry yang menjawab pertanyaan Lily " Besok kalian jalan dengan Dad dulu, bagaimana?"

" Tapi Mum sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dengan kita" kali ini James yang memprotes.

" Mum minta maaf, anak-anak" Hermione menghela napas " Masih banyak sekali urusan yang harus Mum selesaikan, sayang"

Hermione merasa hatinya hancur melihat pandangan kecewa kedua anak tertuanya itu namun mereka mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Hermione memandang Harry dan pria itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut yang menenangkan. Harry mencairkan suasana dengan memberitahukan Lily dan James bahwa dia berhasil mendapatkan tiket Piala Dunia Quidditch dan sukses membuat keduanya bersemangat.

Seusai makan malam, mereka duduk di ruang keluarga dengan Harry dan Hermione duduk di sofa dengan anak-anak mereka duduk sambil bermain di permadani. James dan Lily sangat manis, mereka memang kadang bertengkar tapi mereka berdua sangat akur jika ada Albus, keduanya menunjukkan betapa mereka menyayangi adik kecil mereka itu. Albus selalu senang jika James dan Lily menemaninya, dia selalu bertepuk tangan dan tertawa senang melihat kedua kakaknya itu.

" Lihat ini, Albus" James memamerkan Snitch mainan yang diberikan Harry sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya sementara Albus berusaha menggapainya.

Albus menggapai-gapai Snitch itu namun Snitch itu terbang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, dia memasang wajah _puppy face_ ke James dan kakaknya itu langsung menangkapkan Snitch dan memberikannya padanya. Albus memandang Snitch dengan kagum dan menyodorkannya pada Lily.

" Kau mau menerbangkannya lagi?" tanya Lily dan Albus tertawa " Oke, Alby" dia membuka sayap Snitch itu dan membiarkannya terbang di sekitar Albus.

Hermione tersenyum lembut melihat ketiga anak-anaknya yang bermain bersama-sama dan merasa bersalah karena dia seringkali sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga tidak bisa sering menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry ketika melihat istrinya yang nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu itu.

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja" Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Harry memandangnya dengan tanda tanya dan mengangkat alisnya. Hermione tersenyum kecil, dia harusnya tahu takkan jawaban seperti itu takkan memuaskan suaminya. Dia dan Harry sudah berteman sejak mereka umur sebelas tahun sebelum mereka menikah, jelas kebohongan seperti itu tidak akan luput dengan mudah dari perhatian Harry.

" Well, aku hanya senang berkumpul denganmu dan anak-anak seperti ini" gumam Hermione sambil memandang James dan Lily yang bergantian memainkan Quaffle dengan Albus sekarang " dan aku sadar aku terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga sulit menyisihkan waktu untuk kalian, aku hanya merasa bersalah"

" Kau tahu kalau kami mengerti, Mione" kata Harry, lembut " Kau ibu yang hebat, lagipula setahuku bukan kuantitas yang menentukan tapi kualitas, kau selalu mengisihkan waktu yang luar biasa untuk keluarga kita"

" Sungguh?" tanya Hermione, pelan.

" Tentu saja" Harry terkekeh pelan " Kau istri dan ibu yang hebat, Mione, percaya itu" dia menambahkan.

" Aku lega kau mengatakannya" Hermione tersenyum " Aku benar-benar takut kalau kau dan anak-anak kurang mendapat perhatian dariku" dia menambahkan.

" Kau lihat mereka" Harry memandang anak-anak mereka " Mereka menyayangimu, mereka mengidolakanmu, Mione dan mereka takkan menemukan ibu yang lebih baik lagi daripada dirimu"

" Kau tahu, aku rasa aku akan mengambil cuti awal untuk Natal kali ini" gumam Hermione, mengenggam tangan Harry " Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu dan anak-anak, aku akan selesaikan kerjaanku secepatnya supaya aku bisa ajukan cuti lebih awal ke Kingsley" dia menjelaskan.

" Kau tahu kan aku tak mau kau kelelahan" Harry menghela napas

" Aku bisa mengatur waktuku dengan baik, Harry" Hermione memutar bola mata " Aku bisa mengaturnya dan aku akan istirahat, kau tenang saja" dia meremas pelan tangan Harry " Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

" Kau tahu aku percaya padamu lebih dari hidupku sendiri" tukas Harry " Maksudku, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan Ron bahkan sejak kita masih di tahun pertama Hogwarts"

" Well, kalau begitu kau harus percaya bahwa aku tidak akan membuat diriku kelelahan kali ini, _dear_ " Hermione mengangkat bahu " mungkin aku akan pulang lebih malam, tapi aku janji aku akan tetap istirahat, bagaimana?"

" Kau putuskan itu sendiri, _honey_ , kau tahu aku selalu mendukung keputusanmu"

" Trims, Harry" Hermione mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Harry.

" Mummy, ngantuk" tiba-tiba Lily berjalan kearahnya sambil mengusap matanya.

" Oh, waktunya tidur kalau begitu, anak-anak" kata Hermione, seraya mengusap rambut Lily dengan sayang

" Mummy, bacakan cerita?" tanya James, penuh harap

" Tentu saja, sayang" Hermione mengangguk.

James dan Lily berjalan dengan semangat menuju kamar mereka sementara Harry dan Hermione mengikuti mereka, Albus ada di gendongan Harry dan sudah jatuh tertidur di pelukan ayahnya itu. Harry membaringkan tidur di kotak bayi sementara Hermione mengawasi James dan Lily sudah menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur sebelum duduk di kursi tepat diantara kedua tempat tidur kedua anak tertuanya itu.

" Oke, kalian ingin cerita apa?" Hermione membawa buku cerita sebelum tidur yang dibelinya untuk anak-anaknya itu.

" Penyihir Hati Berbulu" jawab James, semangat.

" Baiklah, zaman dahulu kala…." Hermione memulai ceritanya.

Wanita itu membacakan cerita untuk kedua anaknya yang mendengar dengan seksama, dia baru sampai di halaman ketiga dan ketika dia mendongak mereka berdua sudah jatuh tertidur. Hermione merasa hatinya menghangat, dia menutup bukunya dan menyelimuti keduanya, memastikan masing-masing dari mereka mendapat kecupan hangat selamat tidur. Begitu dia menoleh, dia melihat suaminya ada di ambang pintu, memandang mereka dengan pandangan lembut dan Hermione tersenyum kecil.

" Apa yang kau lihat, eh?" Hermione berbisik pelan ketika berjalan mendekati Harry.

" Pemandangan terindah di dunia" balas Harry, berkedip " Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada melihat kau dan anak-anak kita"

Hermione tersenyum dan mematikan lampu kamar itu sebelum dia dan Harry kembali ke kamar mereka. Mereka berdua bersiap untuk tidur, Hermione mendesah lega ketika membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, menyadari betapa lelahnya tubuhnya.

" Met tidur, Hermione" bisik Harry, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan menariknya mendekat " _I love you_ "

" _I love you too_ " balas Hermione, membiarkan dirinya meringkuk dalam pelukan pria itu.


	2. Lily has Fever

" Mrs Potter, ingat besok jam sepuluh pagi kita akan ada rapat dengan Mr. Smith dari Rusia" kata Sarah White – asistennya – sebelum dia meninggalkan Kementrian.

" Ya, tolong pastikan semua bahan presentasi Kementrian sudah siap, Sarah" Hermione mengangguk sambil mengetik di handphone miliknya " Ingatkan penjaga malam ini untuk mengaktifkan perapian jaringan bubuk floo sejak pagi, aku rasa beberapa asisten Mr Smith akan datang lebih dulu" dia menambahkan

" Baik, Mrs Potter, ada lagi?"

" Tidak, kau pulanglah lebih dulu" Hermione mengangguk " pastikan besok pagi kau datang tepat waktu untuk menjadi notulen rapat, ini rapat yang sangat penting"

Sarah mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari kantor Hermione. Hermione menghela napas pelan melihat laporan-laporan di mejanya, besok adalah hari besar untuk memperluas jaringan Kementrian. Dia baru akan melanjutkan laporannya ketika hpnya bergetar.

 _Segera pulang, Hermione, kau harus istirahat karena besok rapat penting_

Hermione tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari Harry. Dia memandang laporan-laporan itu dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya besok setelah rapat, bagaimanapun besok dia harus ada dalam kondisi yang fit. Dia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya dan seketika seluruh kertas diatas mejanya tersusun rapi. Dia memakai mantel berpergian dan tasnya lalu masuk ke perapian bubuk floo di kantornya.

" Potter Manor!" dan api hijau zambut muncul

Detik berikutnya dia melangkah keluar dari perapian Potter Manor.

" Baguslah kau membaca pesan dariku" kata Harry yang duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum.

" Ya, kau benar besok rapat penting dan aku harus istirahat" Hermione mengangguk kecil.

Harry tersenyum pada istrinya itu, dia menepuk dudukan disampingnya dan Hermione langsung melepas mantel berpergiannya, duduk di sampingnya.

" Kau nampak lelah sekali" kata Harry " sudah kubilang kan jangan terlalu keras bekerja" dia menarik Hermione mendekat dan membiarkan wanita itu bersandar di tubuhnya.

" Well, aku istirahat, buktinya aku disini" kata Hermione, sambil memejamkan matanya " Dimana Lily?" dia menambahkan

" Kau sudah merindukannya?" kekeh Harry.

" Apa yang salah dengan merindukan putriku?" protes Hermione, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Putri _kita_ " koreksi Harry, mengecup bibir Hermione " Dia di ruang makan bersama Helen"

" Mum kemari?" Hermione mengangkat alis

" Ya, dia ingin bermain dengan Lily" balas Harry, ringan.

" Harry, kurasa ada – oh, Hermione, kau sudah kembali" tak lama Hermione melihat ibunya muncul di ruang perapian itu.

" Mum" Hermione tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya

" Syukurlah kau sudah kembali"

" Ada apa?" Hermione mengerucutkan keningnya.

" Kurasa Lily demam, dia tidak mau makan dari tadi" kata Helen.

" Oh, Merlin" Hermione buru-buru menuju ruang makan dan melihat putrinya duduk di kursi bayinya " Lily"

Lily langsung mengulurkan tangannya ketika melihat Hermione. Hermione menggendong putrinya dan merasakan suhu tubuh Lily yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

" Oh, _my baby_ " Hermione merapalkan mantra untuk mengecek suhu Lily dan kaget melihat suhu tubuh putrinya 37 derajat.

" Ini aneh sekali, tadi siang dia baik-baik saja" kata Helen disambut anggukan Harry.

" Aku akan bawa dia ke kamar tidur" kata Hermione, cepat " Mum bisa buatkan alat kompres, Harry coba cek di kotak obat aku rasa aku ada menyimpan obat demam dari St. Mungo" keduanya mengangguk dan segera pergi.

" Sshhh…tenang, sayang" Lily nampak rewel dan gelisah.

" Mama…" Lily menarik-narik baju Hermione dengan tidak tenang.

" Tidak apa-apa, Mum disini, oke?" Hermione menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar putrinya.

Dia mengganti pakaian Lily dengan kain yang lebih tipis agar putrinya tidak kegerahan. Tak lama Helen masuk membawa sebaskom air dingin dan kain pengompres. Hermione memeras kain itu dan meletakkannya di kening Lily, anak itu mulai menangis.

" Oh…shhh…Lily, tidak apa-apa sayang" bujuk Helen sambil membelai rambut cucunya.

Lily terus menangis dan membuat hati Hermione hancur, dia benci melihat putrinya menangis seperti ini, dia merasa tidak berguna.

" Aku menemukannya" Harry muncul dengan botol kecil berisi cairan kebiruan, Hermione segera mengambil botol itu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hermione berhasil meneteskan ramuan itu ke mulut Lily namun masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

" Sshhh…." Hermione memutuskan menggendong Lily dan mengajaknya berkeliling ruangan namun Lily masih belum berhenti menangis " Mum tahu kau sakit, sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh, oke?" dia membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan namun tangisan masih terdengar.

* * *

" Suhunya masih belum turun" kata Hermione, frustasi ketika mengecek suhu Lily lagi.

Sudah tiga jam semenjak mereka mengetahui Lily demam dan belum ada perubahan yang signifikan, putri kecilnya masih nampak gelisah dan sesekali menangis. Helen sudah meminta Hermione untuk istirahat karena besok ada rapat yang sangat penting yang harus Hermione ikuti sementara dirinya yang menjaga Lily namun Hermione bersikeras tetap di sisi putrinya, dia tidak mau meninggalkan putrinya yang sedang sakit.

" Hermione, setidaknya kau harus makan sedikit" Harry menyodorkan sandwich pada istrinya

Hermione menghela napas dan dengan setengah hati mengunyah sandwich itu sambil mengawasi ibunya yang menggantikan kompres di kening Lily. Gadis kecilnya setengah tertidur, kadang-kadang dia masih rewel namun sesekali dia tertidur karena lelah menangis.

" Aku tidak suka melihatnya sakit" gumam Hermione, mengusap rambut Lily.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu, _dear_ " balas Helen, tersenyum kecil " Aku juga panik ketika pertama kali kau sakit, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja" dia menambahkan.

* * *

" Oh, aku tidak yakin harus meninggalkannya" Hermione menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya.

Suhu Lily hanya turun sedikit semenjak semalam, dia masih lemas dan menolak makan. Gadis kecil itu merengek setiap kali Hermione tidak di sampingnya, Hermione ragu dia bisa meninggalkannya untuk rapat.

" Mama" panggil Lily, tangannya mencengkram baju Hermione

" Mum disini, _dear_ " Hermione mengecup kening Lily lembut.

" Hermione, Sarah menelepon" kata Helen seraya masuk ke kamar dengan handphone di tangannya.

" Trims, Mum. Halo, Sarah" Hermione mengambil handphone itu.

" _Mrs. Potter, dimana Anda? Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan_ "

" Lily sakit, aku masih menemaninya" gumam Hermione, pelan " Demamnya belum turun sejak semalam" dia mengela napas

" _Oh, Mrs Potter, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Asisten Mr Smith sudah menanyakan keberadaan Anda"_

" Aku…" Hermione memandang tangan mungil Lily yang masih mencengkram kemeja kerjanya dan memejamkan matanya

" Pergilah, Hermione, Mum akan menjaganya" Helen meremas pelan bahu Hermione " Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana pun Mr Smith sudah jauh-jauh dari Rusia, kau dan Harry harus menemuinya"

Hermione melepaskan tangan Lily dengan hati-hati, mencium tangan mungil itu dengan sayang. Dia melihat Lily yang tertidur pelan-pelan bergerak lagi, merasa kehilangan.

" Mum hanya pergi sebentar, Lily, Mum akan kembali secepat yang Mum bisa" dia mengecup pipi Lily " Cepat sembuh, _my sweetheart_ "

Dia memanggil mantel berpergian dan tas kerjanya lalu memasukkan ponsel di sakunya. Dia memandang Lily sekali lagi sebelum memeluk ibunya dan menyusul Harry yang sudah lebih dulu ke Kementrian atas permintaannya. Harry juga tidak mau meninggalkan Lily tapi mereka berdua masing-masing punya rapat penting hari itu.

* * *

Meninggalkan Lily benar-benar keputusan buruk, dia tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan baik sepanjang rapat. Mr dan Mrs Smith adalah pasangan yang sudah cukup berumur, mereka seperti pasangan tua yang sangat ramah dan mereka dengan senang hati membantu perluasan Kementrian di Rusia. Harusnya ini adalah rapat yang menyenangkan jika saja Hermione tidak mengerling ke ponselnya setiap lima menit sekali untuk mengecek jika Helen mengirimkan pesan tentang perkembangan Lily.

" Boleh aku permisi sebentar?" Hermione bangkit dari kursinya

Mr dan Mrs Smith mengangguk dan Hermione segera menekan nomor ibunya, dia menunggu nada dering terhubung beberapa saat sebelum suara Helen terdengar.

" _Halo, Hermione"_

" Mum, bagaimana Lily?" Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya

" _Aku sudah memberinya ramuan lagi tapi dia masih rewel…oh, Lily!"_

" Merlin, apa yang terjadi?" mata Hermione membesar mendengar pekikan ibunya

" _Lily muntah, aku akan bersihkan dan mengganti bajunya dulu, Hermione. Jangan cemas, oke? Mum akan menanganinya, bye!"_

Hermione merasa matanya memanas, kondisi Lily nampaknya semakin memburuk. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menguasai dirinya. Dia kembali masuk ke ruangan namun nampaknya tamu-tamunya menyadari ada yang aneh. Mrs Smith orang pertama yang menyuarakannya.

"Hermione" panggil Mrs Smith " Kau menunggu telepon dari seseorang? Apa kau ada janji lain hari ini?" dia menambahkan

" Tidak, aku tidak punya janji lain, Mrs Smith" kata Hermione, cepat " hanya saja…" dia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas " Putriku –Lily – dia demam semalam dan tubuhnya masih panas ketika aku meninggalkannya tadi pagi" dia bergumam pelan " dan tadi aku menelpon ibuku yang membantu menjaganya, Lily sepertinya muntah" dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Oh, _dear_ " Mrs Smith tersenyum lembut dan bangkit, dia mengusap punggung Hermione " Berapa umurnya?"

" 2 tahun" gumam Hermione

" Itu usia yang wajar untuk anak-anak mengalami demam, putra-putriku juga rentan sakit di usia itu" kata Mrs Smith " dan kau harusnya bilang jika putrimu sakit, kami bisa mengganti rapat ini di hari lain" dia menambahkan disambut anggukan setuju Mr Smith.

" Kalian sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari, aku tidak enak jika membatalkannya untuk alasan pribadi" gumam Hermione.

Mr dan Mrs Smith tertawa dan menggeleng.

" Nak, kau akan semakin sadar kalau memiliki anak berarti hidupmu tidak akan pernah teratur sesuai jadwal" kekeh Mr Smith " Mereka selalu punya kejutan yang membuatmu harus mengatur ulang semua jadwal yang kau buat" dia menambahkan.

" Ya, kami sudah mengalami hal itu percayalah kami punya banyak rapat yang terundur dan batal demi anak-anak kami jadi kami mengerti posisimu" kata Mrs Smith " Pulangnya, dia membutuhkan ibunya untuk menyayikan _lullaby_ dan membujuk minum obat" dia menambahkan.

" K-Kalian tidak keberatan?"

" Tentu saja tidak" Mr Smitch menggeleng " Kami sangat mengerti posisimu, Hermione"

" Oh, sampaikan salam kami untuk putrimu, Hermione, aku yakin dia pasti sangat manis"

" Terima kasih untuk pengertian kalian berdua" Hermione tersenyum lega

Hermione segera keluar dari ruang rapat dan menuju ruang kantornya sendiri. Dia buru-buru merapikan semua perlengkapannya dan mengambil tasnya sebelum menggunakan perapian bubuk Floo kembali ke Potter Manor.

" Hermione?" suara ibunya terdengar ketika Hermione mendarat di Potter Manor.

" Mum, bagaimana Lily?" tanya Hermione, cepat

" Well, dia sedang tidur, aku baru saja membersihkan muntahannya" jawab Helen " dan bagaimana kau bisa kembali secepat ini? Kupikir ada rapat penting untuk Kementrian"

" Ya, beruntung sekali tamu dari Rusia itu sangat pengertian, dia mau memundurkan jadwal rapat" Hermione tersenyum lega " Mum, kau juga perlu istirahat, biar aku saja yang menjaga Lily" dia menambahkan " lagipula sudah lama aku tidak berduaan dengannya"

Helen tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

" Baiklah, Lily di kamar dan sedang tidur setelah kuberi ramuan" jelas Helen " Kau temui dia, biar aku hubungi Harry kalau kau sudah di rumah" dia menambahkan disambut anggukan setuju dari Hermione.

Hermione segera menuju kamar Lily dan melihat putrinya terbaring lemas di tempat tidur sangat menyakiti hatinya. Dia segera duduk di samping tempat tidur Lily dan mengganti kompresnya. Lily berdesah ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di wajahnya, matanya terbuka perlahan dan dia tersenyum melihat ibunya di sana.

" Hei, _sweetie_ , maaf Mum meninggalkanmu tadi ya" bisik Hermione " Sekarang Mum disini, kau tidak usah cemas lagi" dia mengecup kening Lily dengan sayang.

Lily menarik baju Hermione mendekat, wanita itu melepas sepatu kerjanya dan berbaring di samping putrinya. Sesekali dia mengusap rambut Lily sambil menyanyikan _lullaby_ dengan lembut di telinga gadis kecil itu. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama namun perlahan matanya juga memberat dan dia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia langsung menatap mata hijau zambrut favoritenya dan tersenyum ketika merasakan bibir Harry mendarat di bibirnya.

" Hei" gumam Harry " Suhu tubuh Lily sudah turun" dia menambahkan.

Hermione langsung menegakkan diri dan mengecek suhu tubuh Lily dan meringkuk di pelukannya. Dia tersenyum lega ketika menyadari tubuh putrinya sudah kembali normal.

" Syukurlah" Hermione menghela napas.

" Well, benar-benar pengalaman tak terlupakan, bukan?" balas Harry

" Ya, bagaimana rapatmu hari ini?"

" Aku tak bisa konsentrasi, tapi syukurlah Helen menelpon dan bilang kau sudah di Manor, jadi aku jauh lebih lega" jelas Harry " dan sepertinya kau obat yang benar-bener di butuhkan Lily, kan? Dia nampak sangat merindukanmu" dia memandang Lily yang tertidur pulas di pelukan Hermione.

" Ya, aku senang dia sudah sembuh" Hermione tersenyum " Dia lebih penting dari apa pun" dia tertawa pelan

" Putri kita" bisik Harry

" Ya, putri kita" Hermione tersenyum lebar.


	3. Flashback 1

Ini adalah akhir pekan di tengah liburan Natal, meskipun beberapa tawaran untuk berpesta muncul dari Kementrian dan beberapa rekan kerjanya Hermione memutuskan bahwa menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya adalah hal terbaik. Dia sudah memastikan tugasnya untuk berbelanja kado Natal, memasang pohon Natal di ruang tamu apartemennya dan menyelesaikan kaos kaki rajutan untuk para Peri Rumah telah selesai.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas ketika memastikan semua persiapan untuk Natal telah beres. Dia membuat cokelat panas dan mengambil buku di rak buku sebelum duduk di sofa depan perapian miliknya.

" Accio selimut" dan sebuah selimut tebal yang lembut terbang ke arahnya. Hermione menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi pinggangnya, menyandarkan diri di sofa dan membuka buku di pangkuannya seraya sesekali menyeruput cokelat panas. _Cara terbaik menghabiskan akhir pekan_ , batin Hermione senang.

Entah berapa lama dia sudah tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya ketika terdengar suara dering bell pintu depannya. Hermione mengerang kesal, ini akhir pekan dan seharusnya tidak ada orang yang mengunjunginya, semua orang harusnya sibuk pergi ke pesta. Menggerutu di dalam hatinya, gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan menuju pintu depan.

" Jika ini bukan hal penting maka lebih baik kau – " kata-kata Hermione terhenti ketika dia melihat pemuda bermata hijau zambrut di depannya " Harry?"

" Hei, Hermione" balas Harry, tersenyum kecil " Apa aku menganggu?"

Hermione terdiam, otaknya berusaha mencerna mengapa pemuda itu ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Harusnya dia di The Burrow, menikmati akhir pekan bersama keluarga Weasley.

" Jadi apa aku menganggu? Maksudku aku bisa pergi jika kau tidak ingin aku disini. Oh, Merlin, harusnya aku tahu kau tidak mau aku kemari. Kau tidak merespon, apa kau membenciku sekarang? Bukan ingin mendesakmu, Mione, tapi kau tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa belakangan ini dan aku pikir _hei, mungkin lebih baik aku mengunjungi Hermione malam ini_ , tapi sekarang kurasa itu ide buruk dan –"

" Harry" potong Hermione, memutar bola matanya.

" Ya?" balas pemuda itu, menghentikan ocehannya.

" Pertama, ya aku sempat merasa terganggu tadi karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu membaca buku. Kedua, tidak, apa kau gila? Aku tidak pernah membencimu" jawab Hermione " dan sedang apa kau disini?"

" Jadi kau terganggu karena aku kemari?" Harry memandang Hermione dengan sedih dan sukses membuat Hermione merasa bersalah.

" Aku hanya bingung sedang apa kau kemari?" Hermione melipat tangan di depan dadanya " Jangan membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi, Potter"

" Aku hanya berpikir kau sendirian dan kupikir menemanimu adalah ide yang bagus" jawab Harry, Hermione mengangkat alis " Oke, dan aku malas ke The Burrow, kau tahu bagaimana Ginny selalu memandangku membuatku merasa bersalah dan Mrs Weasley yang selalu berbicara tanpa henti" Hermione mendengus " Jangan menganggapku salah, aku menyukai keluarga Weasley hanya saja kadang mereka terlalu…berisik?" Hermione tertawa kali ini.

" Aku mengerti, Harry, hanya saja kupikir kau akan pergi ke tempat lain jika kau tidak ke The Burrow, aku yakin banyak yang mengundangmu ke pesta"

" Ya, tapi kau tahu aku tidak suka keramaian" balas Harry, mengangkat bahu " dan aku membawa ini" dia mengangkat sekantong plastik berisi berbagai jenis cemilan muggle dan butterbear.

" Apa kau menyogokku, Harry?" Hermione berusaha menahan senyumannya.

" Oh, ayolah, Hermione" Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya " Aku kemari ditengah hujan salju diluar sana, mampir ke supermarket muggle untuk membelikan kudapan bagi kita dan sekarang aku harus memohon supaya kau mengijinkanku masuk?" dia balas melipat tangan di depan dada.

" Well, kita tahu jelas kalau kau sudah bisa ber-Apparate dan hujan salju diluar sana sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi bagaimana kau bisa kemari, lagipula supermarket muggle ada di depan apartemenku" Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Harry mengerang kesal.

" Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku bisa bersahabat baik denganmu?"

" Karena aku menyelamatkan kau dan Ron puluhan kali dari kematian?"

" Gezz, baiklah, Mione, boleh aku masuk sekarang?" Harry menggeluarkan senjata terakhinya, _puppy face_.

Sekarang Hermione yang mengerang kesal, dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tatapan mata hijau zambut yang membesar dan super polos milik Harry. Bagaimana bisa dia menolaknya? itu seperti menendang anak anjing di tengah hujan badai.

" Oke, masuklah" Hermione membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar, Harry nyengir dan segera melangkah masuk sebelum gadis itu berubah pikiran.

Hermione mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menuju ruang perapian.

" Kau membaca di akhir pekan saat liburan Natal? Well, kita harus mengubahnya" gerutu Harry, memberikan pembatas buku di buku yang Hermione baca tadi lalu mengesampingkannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione mengangkat alis ketika Harry menyingkirkan buku dan mengganti posisi sofanya.

" Aku membeli kaset film di supermarket muggle tadi" kata Harry " dan kupikir kita bisa menontonnya bersama" dia menambahkan sambil menyalakan TV dan DVD Player milik Hermione.

Hermione memang melengkapi rumahnya dengan beberapa alat Muggle, tidak bisa dipungkiri peralatan muggle mempermudah beberapa perkerjaannya. Terkadang jika dia sedang sendirian dan sudah menghabiskan buku yang dibacanya dia bisa menikmati film muggle atau sekedang memutar _mp3 player_ miliknya.

Harry menggeser sofa itu agar menghadap ke TV plasma dan memperbesar sofa supaya muat untuk mereka berdua.

" Kau ada selimut dan bantal?"

Hermione memanggil selimut dan bantal dengan tongkat sihirnya lalu membiarkan Harry menatanya sementara dia mengeluarkan beberapa botol butterbear dan kudapan yang dibeli Harry. Beberapa menit kemudian Harry menyulap sofanya menjadi penuh dengan bantal dan selimut tebal yang – Hermione harus mengakuinya – terlihat nyaman.

" Sudah siap!" Harry tersenyum puas

" Film apa yang kau beli?" Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa " Oh, ini nyaman" dia tersenyum senang ketika menenggelamkan dirinya di bantal dan selimut

" _Zootopia_!" jawab Harry, semangat " Aku baru menonton _trailer_ -nya dan kupikir kau akan suka, kau biasa tidak suka film _action_ " dia menambahkan seraya memasukan piringan kaset itu ke _DVD Player_.

Hermione mengangguk dan Harry menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut di sampingnya ketika film itu di mulai, dia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya dan lampu ruangan meredup. Gadis berambut coklat itu menyandarkan diri di tubuh Harry, pemuda itu merangkulnya dan mata mereka berdua tertuju pada TV di depan mereka.

" Rubah itu mengingatkanku pada Malfoy" komentar Harry sambil mengunyah popcorn.

Hermione tertawa pelan mendengar komentar itu.

" Karena Malfoy memang rubah" tukas Hermione " tapi kurasa dia lebih baik dari Malfoy" dia menambahkan.

" Butterbear?" Harry menyodorkan sekaleng Butterbear yang langsung diterima oleh Hermione.

" Trims" Hermione mengangguk ringan kemudian meneguk Butterbear itu.

Mereka menonton film itu dalam keheningan yang nyaman, sesekali mereka bertukar komentar mengenai tokoh atau cerita film itu sebelum kembali menontonnya dalam diam. Hermione menguap ketika film itu berakhir, dia menoleh dan melihat Harry sudah terlelap di sampingnya.

" Ketiduran sebelum film selesai" Hermione tersenyum geli, dia dengan hati-hati membersihkan sisa makanan dan kaleng Butterbear mereka menggunakan tongkat sihir.

Hermione dengan hati-hati melepas kacamata Harry dan meletakkannya di meja disamping sofa. Dia mengawasi wajah pemuda itu sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada luka berbentuk sambaran petir di kening pemuda itu. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut luka itu, luka yang membawa banyak kesulitan yang harusnya tidak dipikul oleh Harry.

" Kau pantas bahagia, Harry" bisik Hermione, pelan " Kau pantas setelah semua yang kita lewati, kau membuat dunia sihir menjadi tempat yang lebih baik" dia tersenyum kecil sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening pemuda itu.

Hermione menarik dirinya kembali dan terkejut mendapati sepasang mata hijau cemerlang menatapnya. Gadis itu merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas, dia baru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi detik berikutnya dia merasakan bibir Harry sudah menutupi bibirnya. Dia tersentak kaget sebelum memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman dari pemuda itu. Entah berapa lama sebelum mereka saling menjauhkan diri.

" Hermione" gumam Harry, pelan.

" A-Aku…" mata Hermione membesar " Sori, Harry, aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku" dia segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menghindari pandangan sahabatnya itu.

" Hei, itu bukan sesuatu yang salah" Harry menahan lengan Hermione " dan aku yang menciummu, kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk itu"

" Tapi aku membalasnya, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu" balas Hermione tanpa menyadari ada rasa sakit terlintas di pandangan Harry.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya?" balas Harry, pelan.

" Karena kau seharusnya mencium Ginny, bukan menciumku, bukankah itu sudah jelas" tukas Hermione, memejamkan matanya " Kalian akan membentuk keluarga bahagia, dengan anak-anak berambut merah yang cantik berlarian di rumahmu" dia menggigit pelan bibirnya " Kau harusnya punya anak-anak yang jago Quidditch seperti dirimu dan Ginny"

" Apa maksudmu?" Harry mengerutkan keningnya " Hermione?"

Hermione menggeleng dan dia bangkit dari sofa namun Harry lebih cepat, dia segera menarik gadis itu hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Hermione merasa matanya memanas ketika Harry mendekapnya erat, dia harusnya tidak boleh membiarkan Harry mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

" Well, aku tidak pernah membayangkan memiliki anak-anak berambut merah atau pun yang jago Quidditch" bisik Harry " Kau tahu apa yang ku bayangkan? Aku membayangkan anak perempuan berambut coklat dengan mata hijau yang sibuk merengek padaku untuk dibelikan buku cerita terbaru karena dia sudah menghabiskan semua buku cerita yang kubelikan padanya atau seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat pintar dan sibuk mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panas padahal itu masih minggu awal liburan" dia tersenyum kecil " dan aku membayangkan kau mengajari anak-anak itu bagaimana melafalkan mantra dengan benar atau mengomel ketika aku mencoba memperkenalkan mereka pada Quidditch sebelum umur enam tahun"

Hermione tersenyum kecil, dia juga menginginkan bayangan yang sama. Dia menoleh dan melihat Harry menatapnya tepat di matanya. Hermione menelan ludah, merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam mata Harry yang begitu jernih.

" Aku menginginkannya" kata Harry lagi " dan aku tidak ingin bersama Ginny, aku ingin bersamamu, Hermione, apa itu kurang jelas?" dia mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya " Aku tidak peduli apa yang oranglain katakan, Ginny hanya melihatku sebagai sosok pahlawan dunia sihir tapi kau berbeda" pemuda itu tersenyum " Kau melihatku sebagai Harry, sebagai seorang anak muda biasa dan kau tidak dekat denganku karena reputasiku, kau mencintaiku sebagai diriku sendiri"

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menanyakan bertanyaan yang sudah dia pendam sejak lama, " Aku mencintaimu, Hermione, apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Hermione memandang Harry sejenak sebelum melingkatkan tangannya disekeliling pemuda itu dan menariknya dalam ciuman panjang. Harry tersenyum, dia tahu jelas apa jawaban Hermione.


	4. Christmas Shopping

" Akhirnya" Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sambil menghela napas lega ketika melihat dekorasi Natal sudah menghiasi perapian rumahnya. Dia tersenyum puas ketika memandang sekelilingnya, dia sudah memasang karpet baru agar saat malam Natal mereka bisa berkumpul di depan perapian. Pohon Natal sudah berdiri di dekat perapian, kaos kaki sudah terjejer rapi di depan perapian dengan tulisan "POTTER" berwarna perak berpendar di atasnya.

" Well, hanya perlu belanja kado Natal" gumam Hermione sambil memikirkan hadiah apa yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia sudah membuat setengah perkamen daftar kado yang akan dibelinya ketika dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik kakinya. Dia menunduk dan tersenyum mendapati mata hijau zambrut yang memandangnya.

" Mama!" Lily tertawa sambil memamerkan boneka Snoopy miliknya "Snop Snop" dia menunjukkan boneka itu pada Hermione.

" Hai, Lily" Hermione tertawa pelan " Kau suka dengan boneka Snoopy yang diberikan Grandad?" Lily hanya tertawa dan kembali mengangkat boneka itu untuk menunjukkannya pada Hermione.

" Well, kemari" Hermione mengangkat Lily yang memekik girang ketika dia duduk di pangkuan Hermione " Kau lihat? Mum sedang membuat list hadiah Natal"

" Nat nat?" Lily memandang Hermione dengan bingung. Hermione tersenyum, Natal tahun lalu Lily memang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, mungkin dia bahkan sudah lupa.

" Ya, Lily, Natal" Hermione mengangguk " Lily ingat semalam kita menghias pohon Natal kan?" dia menunjuk pohon Natal di dekat perapian " Minggu depan Lily akan dapat banyak kado Natal"

" Ka'o?" Lily tersenyum " Snop snop?"

" Ya, Lily bisa berbagi kado mainanmu nanti dengan Snoopy" kekeh Hermione dan Lily mengangguk semangat sambil memeluk boneka Snoopy yang hampir seukuran dengan dirinya "tapi Mum juga perlu belanja Natal, jadi kita harus ke mall hari ini" dia menambahkan.

Lily duduk dengan manis di pangkuan Hermione sambil memainkan boneka Snoopy miliknya sementara ibunya menyelesaikan list hadiah untuk dibeli. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Hermione tersenyum puas melihat daftar kado Natal yang akan dibelinya.

" Oke, Lily, Mum akan memakaikanmu mantel dan kita akan ke mall untuk belanja"

" Gum gum?" kata Lily, berusaha mengatakan _gummy bear_

" Ya, Mum akan belikan Lily _gummy bear_ setelah belanjaan Mum selesai, okay?"

" 'kay" Lily membiarkan Hermione mamakaikan dirinya mantel. Hermione tersenyum senang dan memakaikan topi agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan.

Hermione mengambil kunci BMW M235i Coupe miliknya karena dia yakin dia perlu ke mall muggle dulu sebelum ke Diagon Alley. Setelah memastikan Lily sudah duduk di kursi bayinya dengan aman, dia mulai menyetir menuju mall muggle. Lily duduk dengan senang hati melihat salju di luar jendela yang turun perlahan sambil berceloteh dengan Snoopy, membuat Hermione tertawa pelan.

20 menit kemudian, Hermione memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia mengeluarkan _stroller_ dari dalam mobil, memastikan dia punya segala yang dibutuhkan jika Lily mulai rewel lalu mendudukan gadis kecilnya ke dalam _stroller_ itu.

" Oke, Lily, Lily main dengan Snoopy sementara Mummy akan belanja kado Natal, oke?"

" Gum gum"

" Oke, _gummy bear_ juga" kekeh Hermione, mengecup puncak kepala gadis kecil itu.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika melihat mall yang sangat padat, nampaknya orang-orang juga sibuk berbelanja mengingat Natal sudah semakin dekat. Dia segera menuju ke bagian peralatan dapur untuk membelikan ibunya peralatan dapur dan sepatu yang ayahnya sempat bicarakan ketika Halloween, sebelum pergi ke bagian otomotif untuk membelikan Mr Weasley peralatan lengkap yang dia yakin akan membuat Mr Weasley kegirangan.

Satu jam kemudian, dia sedang memilih mantel untuk Mrs Weasley ketika ponselnya berdering, dia melihat nama orang yang menelponnya dan tersenyum.

" Daddy menelpon" Hermione berkedip pada Lily yang langsung tersenyum, dia mengangkat telepon itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan Lily.

" Dada!" pekik Lily membuat Hermione tertawa

" Wow, Lily terdengar sangat semangat" kekeh Harry ketika Hermione meletakkan ponsel di telinganya

" Aku tahu, aku sedang di mall mengajaknya berbelanja kado Natal" kata Hermione tersenyum senang " Untunglah dia tidak rewel, dia hanya duduk di stroller dengan boneka Snoopynya, hanya sesekali menunjuk barang yang menarik perhatiannya saja"

" Dimana mall mana kalian sekarang?" tanya Harry, lagi.

" Kau ingat mall dekat central park?" kata Hermione " Terkadang aku kemari dengan rekan kerjaku untuk minum kopi bersama" dia menambahkan.

" Ohh.. dan kalian sedang di toko apa?" lanjut Harry, mengerti.

" Aku sedang memilih mantel untuk Mrs Weasley" gumam Hermione sambil melihat antara mantel hijau gelap dengan merah maron di depannya " dan aku bingung karena banyak sekali pilihan warna disini" dia tertawa pelan " Harry?" dia mengerutkan kening ketika tidak ada sahutan.

" Aku rasa hijau itu cocok dengan Mrs Weasley" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelan di dekat telinganya, sukses membuatnya memekik kaget.

" Harry!" Hermione meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya ketika melihat suaminya tertawa pelan " Kupikir kau bilang kau sibuk di Kementrian?" dia mengangkat alis.

" Dan melewatkan belanja Natal pertama bersama Lily?" balas Harry " Aku memulangkan mereka lebih cepat supaya aku bisa membantu istriku memilih kado Natal dan menjaga putriku, bagaimana menurutmu?" dia melingkankan tangannya di pinggang Hermione sambil balas mengangkat alis juga.

" Hmmm… aku suka mendengarnya" Hermione mengecup singkat bibir Harry " Lihat siapa yang memutuskan bergabung dengan kita, Lily" dia berkedip pada putrinya yang memekik senang semenjak Harry muncul.

" Hai, _princess_ " Harry mengangkat Lily " Dad merindukanmu" dia menciumi wajah Lily dan membuat gadis kecil itu memekik geli.

" Dada! Gum gum"

" Oh, kau ingin _gummy bear_?" tanya Harry, tertawa ketika putrinya mengangguk dengan antusias " Daddy dan Mummy akan belikan setelah kami selesai belanja, Lily"

" Aku akan bayar ini dulu" kata Hermione, seraya mengambil mantel berwarna hijau itu dan meminta karyawan disana membungkusnya.

Harry memutuskan untuk menggendong Lily, dia memandang sekelilingnya dan diam-diam mengecilnya stroller putrinya itu dan memasukkannya di kantong setelah membiarkan Lily mengambil Scoopy nya untuk bermain.

" Sudah?" tanya Harry ketika Hermione kembali.

" Ya, hanya perlu membeli buku resep untuk Fleur saja" kata Hermione " Kurasa besok baru aku akan berbelanja di Diagon Alley, apa kau mau ikut?"

" Kau tahu orang-orang akan mengerumuniku begitu mereka melihatku" gumam Harry

" Aku berpikir tentang Polyjuice tapi kau membencinya" gumam Hermione

" Bagaimana kalau aku menjaga Lily di rumah? Jadi kau bisa lebih cepat berbelanja besok?"

" Kau tidak bekerja besok?" Hermione tersenyum

" Tidak, aku libur sampai tahun baru" Harry tertawa melihat istrinya yang antusias

" Oh, itu berita yang sangat bagus" balas Hermione " Kau pantas mendapatkannya, dapartemen Auror sangat bekerja keras tahun ini" dia menambahkan.

" Bagaimana kalau kau beli buku resep itu dan aku akan belikan Lily _gummy bear_?"

" Bisakah kalian juga belanja keperluan dapur?" Hermione merongoh sakunya untuk mengambil daftar belanja bulanan mereka " ada beberapa barang yang habis"

" Oke, kita bertemu di supermarket" Harry mengecup pipi Hermione ketika mengambil daftar belanja itu, sebelum berbicara dengan Lily yang antusias seraya menuju ke supermarkat

Hermione tersenyum lembut melihat mereka, dia tahu Harry tidak tumbuh besar dengan kedua orangtuanya. Suaminya itu selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk bisa bersama Lily, dia selalu berkata ingin banyak hadir di hari-hari Lily terutama di masa pertumbuhannya.

" Kau punya keluarga yang indah" puji seorang wanita tua yang melihat pemandangan itu.

" Oh, terima kasih" Hermione balas tersenyum.

" Aku ingat bagaimana suamiku kadang menggerutu ketika diminta belanja tapi suamimu bahkan dengan senang hati melakukannya, kau wanita beruntung" kekeh wanita itu.

" Ya, dia suami yang luar biasa dan aku punya anak yang sangat manis"

Hermione mengangguk sopan kepada wanita itu sebelum menuju ke toko buku yang ada di dekatnya. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa buku cerita untuk Lily juga untuk dibaca di malam Natal, setelah selesai dia segera menuju ke supermarket.

Dia menjelajahi beberapa entalase bahan makanan sebelum berhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang dia cintai. Hermione tersenyum ketika melihat Harry meminta pendapat Lily dengan menunjukkan dua sereal di depan putrinya yang duduk di kursi troli belanja.

" Mana menurutmu yang lebih enak, Lily?" kekeh Harry, Lily tertawa dan menunjuk salah satu sereal yang ada mainannya " Well, kau hanya mau mainannya, bukan?" dia tertawa

Hermione mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto mereka berdua sambil tersenyum geli. Nampaknya Harry menyadari hal itu dan segera menoleh, lega ketika itu bukanlah wartawan melainkan istrinya.

" Hai" Hermione tertawa dan mengecup pipi Harry dan Lily " Kalian terlihat menggemaskan" dia menunjukkan foto itu ke Harry yang tersenyum " Jadi apa Lily sudah membantumu memutuskan?"

" Yah" Harry mengangguk dan meletakkan sereal pilihan Lily, membuat Lily tertawa senang dengan pilihannya " Tinggal membeli beberapa snack"

" Aku rasa aku tidak menulis snack di sana" Hermione mengangkat alis

" Aku yang menginginkannya" Harry mengangkat bahu dan Hermione memutar bola mata " Oh ayolah, lagipula biasa kau juga menghabiskannya ketika kau bergadang"

" Well, aku tidak ada cemilan" Hermione mengangkat bahu dan kini Harry yang memutar bola mata " Oh, sudahlah" mereka terkekeh pelan.

Setelah mereka membeli cukup snack untuk mereka berdua dan Lily, Hermione mengangkat Lily dan troli sementara Harry membayar di kasir.

" Kau bawa mobil?" tanya Hermione

" Tidak, aku ber-Apparate" balas Harry seraya membawa belanjaan mereka

Hermione mengangguk mengerti dan mereka bersama-sama menuju tempat parkir. Harry memasukan belanjaan mereka di mobil belakang sementara Hermione duduk di kursi penumpang. Dia menunduk dan melihat Lily sedang berusaha tetap terjaga, matanya nampak sangat mengantuk. Hermione tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Lily perlahan dan pelan-pelan gadis itu mulai tertidur sambil memeluk Snoopy miliknya.

" Aku ingin Natal ini berjalan dengan berkesan untuk Lily, ini adalah Natal pertama dimana dia mulai mengerti arti Natal" kata Hermione ketika Harry menyetir keluar dari area parkir

" Ya, tahun lalu dia hanya tidur sepanjang Natal" kekeh Harry " Aku tak sabar melihatnya membuka kado-kado Natal"

" Aku yakin orangtuaku akan sangat memanjakannya, kurasa mereka akan membawa segunung hadiah" gumam Hermione

" Well, kita juga memanjakannya, Lily pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik" Harry berkedip

" Tentu saja" Hermione mengecup kening Lily " Kau sangat beruntung, _princess_ "

Lily hanya meringkuk makin dalam di pelukan Hermione, masih belum mengerti betapa spesialnya dia menjadi anak keluarga Potter. Harry mengerling melihat dua perempuan yang paling dia cintai itu dan merasa hatinya menghangat. _Ini akan jadi Natal terbaik._


	5. meet her parents

Hermione memandang tiket pesawat di tangannya, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan berulang kali. Dia tahu ini adalah hari yang dia nantikan tapi tetap saja dia cemas dengan reaksi yang akan dia dapatkan.

" Ini untukmu" Hermione tersentak dari pikirannya dan menoleh, melihat Harry menyodorkan segelas kopi ke hadapannya

" Trims, Harry" balas Hermione, mengambil kopi itu.

" Hei, jangan terlalu cemas, oke?"

" Ya, aku tahu" Hermione mengangguk pelan.

Harry menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya di hari penting ini. Hari ini dia akan ke Australia untuk mengembalikan ingatan orangtuanya yang sudah dia hapus. Dia tidak bisa menghentikkan berbagai skenario kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, apa tanggapan orangtuanya dan bagaimana jika mereka membencinya jika mereka tahu dia lancang menggunakan sihir kepada mereka.

" Kau tahu mereka pasti akan mengerti, 'Mione" kata Harry, mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabat wanitanya itu.

" Aku tetap saja cemas, Harry, bagaimana kalau mereka marah? Mereka bisa saja tidak mau menerimaku lagi? Oh, bagaimana jika mereka membenciku? Aku tahu harusnya –"

" Mereka takkan membencimu, Hermione, kau lakukan semua ini untuk keselamatan mereka" potong Harry " Mereka akan mengerti" dia meraih tangan Hermione dan mengenggamnya erat.

Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah, dia tetap saja cemas tapi entah bagaimana Harry bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Dia sudah pergi ke Kementrian dan dengan bantuan para Auror di sana, dia sudah mendapatkan alamat orangtuanya di Australia. Harry bersikeras ingin menemaninya karena merasa dia juga bertanggungjawab atas tindakan Hermione menghapus ingatan kedua orangtuanya meskipun Hermione sudah berulangkali mengatakan itu bukan salahnya.

Ron dan Ginny ingin sekali menemani mereka tapi Mrs Weasley membutuhkan semua anaknya agar tetap di The Burrow karena dia masih terlalu _shock_ dengan kematian Fred. Mrs Weasley awalnya bersikeras agar mereka berdua tidak pergi ke Australia dulu tapi Hermione berhasil meyakinkan wanita itu agar membiarkan mereka pergi.

" Ayo, Hermione" Hermione mendongak, tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah waktu untuk mereka naik ke pesawat.

Mereka bisa saja dengan mudahnya ber-Apparate atau menggunakan bubuk Floo tapi Hermione memilih menggunakan cara Muggle, dia ingin punya waktu untuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi.

" Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang, semoga kursinya empuk" Harry tersenyum untuk meringankan suasana

" Semoga kau tidak mendengkur di sampingku" balas Hermione, tersenyum pertama kalinya semenjak mereka di bandara.

Keduanya menunjukkan tiket dan boarding pass mereka sebelum naik ke pesawat. Harry langsung mengotak-atik televisi mini tepat di hadapan mereka sementara Hermione mengeluarkan buku untuk di baca.

" Apa kau serius? Kau bahkan membaca di pesawat" Harry terkekeh " Kapan kau tidak membaca, Nona-Tahu-Segala?"

" Well, membaca membuatku berhasil menyelamatkan Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup jadi kurasa ini hobi yang tidak terlalu buruk" balas Hermione, mengangkat alis.

" Well, aku tidak bisa membantahnya" Harry mengangkat bahu dan memakai headsetnya sambil memilih film yang ingin di tontonnya. Hermione tersenyum sebelum kembali ke bukunya.

* * *

" Oh, perjalanan yang panjang" Harry meregangkan tubuhnya ketika mereka keluar dari bandara.

" Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau menyusul ber-Apparate" tukas Hermione

" Dan membiarkan kau sendirian naik pesawat? Tentu saja tidak" protes Harry

" Well, lebih baik kita ke hotel dulu untuk meletakkan barang-barang kita" kata Hermione " dan kita makan sebelum menemui orangtuaku"

Harry hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua mencari hotel terdekat dan memesan kamar mereka. Wendell dan Monica Wilkins tinggal tidak jauh dari hotel yang mereka pesan. Keduanya tinggal di dekat pantai dan tetap bekerja sebagai dokter gigi di Australia.

" Kau harus makan, Hermione" Harry menghela napas ketika melihat wanita di depannya hanya mengaduk-aduk pasta.

" Sori" Hermione menghentikan gerakannya dan menyuapkan sedikit pasta ke mulutnya.

" Tetap tenang, Hermione" Harry meraih tangan Hermione dan meremasnya.

Hermione menghela napas lagi dan mengangguk kecil. Mereka menghabiskan sisa makan malam dalam diam, Hermione bersyukur Harry tidak bertanya lebih banyak karena dia tidak yakin bisa menanggapi pemuda itu dengan banyak sekali pikiran di kepalanya saat ini.

" Kau siap?"

" Ya"

Hermione memandang rumah di depannya, dia menggigit pelan bibirnya, hal yang dia lakukan jika dia grogi. Rumah itu nampak sederhana, tapi ada taman yang menghiasi halaman mereka. Hermione tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa mawar putih di depan rumah itu, bunga kesukaannya dan ibunya.

" Bisakah kau menunggu di luar, Harry?" gumam Hermione

" Tentu saja" Harry mengangguk mengerti

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu. Harry menyibukkan diri berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah itu agar Hermione merasa lebih rileks. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan menekan bel rumah itu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan tak lama pintu berayun terbuka, nampak wanita berambut cokelat dan bergelombang seperti miliknya tersenyum ramah.

" Hai"

" H-Hai" balas Hermione, memandang ibunya dan merasa matanya sedikit memanas.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu?" lanjut Ellen Granger a.k.a Monica Wilkins

" Ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahukan" gumam Hermione " Apa suamimu ada di sini?"

" Ya, Wendell di dalam" Ellen mengerutkan keningnya " Apa ini penting?"

" Ya" Hermione mengangguk " Sangat, sangat penting, tolong ijinkan aku masuk"

" Oh, apa kami dalam masalah?"

" Tidak, aku akan jelaskan semuanya di dalam"

Ellen mengangguk dan membiarkan Hermione masuk. Hermione melangkah masuk dan melihat sosok ayahnya di ruang tamu, membaca Koran di depan perapian dengan santai. Dia tersenyum kecil menyadari beberapa kebiasaan orangtuanya masih ada di dalam diri mereka.

" Wendell, gadis ini bilang ada hal yang penting ingin dibicarakan dengan kita" kata Ellen, ringan " Duduklah" dia tersenyum.

" Hai" Ryan Granger tersenyum sambil menutup korannya.

Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan Hermione, siap mendengarkan apa yang ingin gadis muda itu katakan.

" Jadi, apa hal penting yang ingin kau beritahukan?" tanya Ryan.

" Apa kalian merasa pernah bertemu denganku?" gumam Hermione, pelan.

Keduanya saling pandang, sebelum memandang Hermione sekali lagi.

" Sejujurnya wajahmu tidak terlalu asing, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ellen disambut anggukan Ryan.

" Ya" Hermione mengangguk, merasa matanya memanas tapi dia segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol dirinya.

" Benarkah? Pantas wajahmu tidak asing" Ryan tertawa pelan " Dimana kita bertemu?"

" Aku akan beritahukan semuanya" gumam Hermione " tapi aku ingin kalian berdua untuk tetap rileks, oke?" dia merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

" Well, tongkat apa -?"

" _unobliviate_ " Hermione segera mengacungkan tongkatnya di hadapan mereka.

Pandangan keduanya mendadak kosong. Hermione merasa dia mencengkram tongkat sihirnya dengan sangat kuat hingga sedikit gemetar. Dia menunggu dan merasa keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pandangan keduanya menjadi lebih fokus hingga perlahan mereka kembali memandang Hermione.

" Mum? Dad?" gumam Hermione, suaranya tercekat.

" H-Hermione?" Ellen menutup mulutnya dengan _shock_ " Oh Tuhan, Hermione"

Hermione segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk erat ibunya itu. Dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher ibunya dan menangis.

" Hermione, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar suara Ryan " Apa yang-? Oh, kau menghapus ingatan kami!"

" A-Aku minta maaf, _please_ " isak Hermione " A-Aku benar-benar tidak t-tahu apa yang h-harus aku lakukan, j-jangan membenciku, kumohon" dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Sshhh… H-Hermione…" Ellen memeluk erat putrinya itu, mengusap bahu Hermione yang gemetaran sementara dirinya dan Ryan berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Ryan merangkul mereka berdua dan memejamkan matanya. Hermione menghapus ingatan mereka, dia ingat bagaiamana mereka hidup sebagai orang lain dan pindah ke Australia.

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Hermione? Bukankah kau pernah berjanji tak akan menggunakan sihir kepada kami?" bisik Ryan, pelan.

" K-Kalian bisa terbunuh jika aku tidak melakukannya" Hermione menjawab " Aku tak bisa kehilangan kalian"

" Hei, kami tidak membencimu, sayang" bisik Ellen, mengecup pipi gadis itu " Kau tetap Hermione kami, kami takkan mungkin membencimu apalagi kami yakin kau melakukan ini demi kebaikan kami"

" Tapi kami butuh penjelasan Hermione" sambung Ryan disambut anggukan Ellen.

" A-Aku akan j-jelaskan semuanya" Hermione mengangguk cepat

Satu jam kemudian Hermione menceritakan semuanya kepada orangtuanya. Ryan dan Ellen mengerti semua yang terjadi dan senang karena Voldemort sudah tewas, dunia sihir sekarang menjadi tempat yang aman bagi anak mereka.

" Harry menemaniku mencari kalian, aku harus segera memberitahunya"

" Harry Potter?" Ellen tersenyum " Dia menemanimu hingga kemari?"

" Ya, dia memaksa ingin menemaniku" gumam Hermione

" Lalu dimana dia?"

" Aku memintanya untuk menunggu diluar" kata Hermione, pelan " Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian sendiri"

" Dia pemuda yang baik" kata Ellen, memandang Hermione penuh arti, membuat gadis itu merasa pipinya sedikit memanas.

" Mum! Dia hanya sahabatku" protes Hermione

" Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" Ellen mengangkat kedua tangannya sementara Ryan terkekeh pelan.

" Aku akan memanggilnya" Hermione memutar bola matanya

Hermione segera berjalan keluar dan menemukan Harry duduk di bangku taman sambil memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya.

" Harry!" panggil Hermione, pemuda itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Bagaimana?" dia bergegas menghampiri gadis itu.

" Kemari, aku mau mengenalkanmu dengan mereka" Hermione menarik Harry masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Sekarang? Tapi aku berantakan" protes Harry namun sebelum Hermione sempat menanggapi Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah tersenyum padanya.

" Dan kau pasti Harry Potter" Ryan tersenyum seraya menjabat tangan Harry.

" Ya, Sir" Harry mengangguk " Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Mr dan Mrs Granger" dia baru akan mengulurkan tangan kepada Ellen tapi wanita itu memeluknya lebih dulu.

" Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hermione untuk kami" kata Ellen, sementara Ryan menepuk bahu Harry.

" Dia menyelamatkanku dari banyak hal" Harry tersenyum sambil mengerling Hermione.


	6. I Understand You

Hermione bukan hanya sekedar tahu bahwa Harry kehilangan orangtuanya ketika dia baru berusia satu tahun tapi dia _mengerti_ bahwa di hari itu juga dia kehilangan cinta dan kasih sayang dari sesuatu yang disebut keluarga. Keluarga Dursley tidak pernah memberikan perhatian dan cinta yang diharapkan Harry semenjak dia masih kecil dan itu membuatnya tumbuh penuh dengan _bully_ dan bahkan dia harus tidur di gudang bawah tangga hingga berumur 12 tahun.

Tapi, bertahun-tahun diejek dan dikucilkan oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya adalah hal yang membuat Harry menjadi orang pertama yang berusaha mencari Hermione ketika gadis itu kabur ke toilet di tahun pertama mereka, Hermione takkan pernah melupakan hari dimana dirinya, Harry dan Ron menjadi teman baik. Hermione tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Harry bertahan menjadi orang yang luar biasa dan sangat rendah hati ketika dia mengetahui dirinya adalah penyihir terkenal di dunia sihir, bahwa banyak sekali orang yang berterimakasih padanya karena dia sudah menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari Voldemort. Tapi itulah hal yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi istimewa.

" Hermione" Harry mengusap matanya sambil memandang ke samping " Kenapa kau terbangun jam segini?" dia menoleh ketika melihat jam di meja mereka menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

" Tidak, hanya memikirkan beberapa hal" gumam Hermione, menyusup masuk kembali ke dalam selimut, masuk ke pelukan pemuda itu.

" Oh ya?" Harry mengerutkan kening " Kuharap bukan soal peri rumah?"

" Tidak" Hermione terkekeh pelan. Tahun lalu dia sudah berhasil membuat Kementrian mengesahkan undang-undang kebebasan peri rumah agar mereka mendapat perlakuan yang layak. Dia tahu peri rumah suka melayani tapi sekarang mereka lebih terlindungi jikalau ada keluarga yang memperlakukan mereka dengan kekerasan.

" Jadi apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Harry memainkan rambut Hermione.

" Aku hanya memikirkan kalau kau sangat luar biasa, Harry" gumam Hermione, pelan.

" Kau baru sadar?" goda Harry dan Hermione memutar bola mata, memukul pelan bahu pemuda itu " Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, heh?"

" Aku tak bisa bayangkan sulitnya tidak tumbuh bersama orangtuaku" Hermione mengangkat bahunya " Tidak mengontak mereka selama satu tahun ketika aku menghilangkan ingatan mereka sudah sangat berat, aku tak bisa bayangkan jika aku bahkan tumbuh tanpa mereka" dia menambahkan.

" Aku bahkan tidak mengenal orangtuaku, Hermione, mungkin karena itu aku tidak benar-benar merasa kehilangan mereka" kata Harry, pelan " Kau sudah tumbuh sejak kecil bersama orangtuamu, tentu saja itu berat bagimu" dia menjelaskan " tapi aku punya kau dan para Weasley dan Hogwarts dan masih banyak lagi" dia tersenyum kecil.

" Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Harry" kata Hermione, pelan namun tegas.

" Aku tahu, kau sudah membuktinya berkali-kali" balas Harry " Kau selalu ada di sampingku, bahkan disaat-saat aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan tapi kau tetap percaya padaku" dia menghela napas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Dia membiarkan Harry bermain dengan rambutnya hingga dia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

" Dia wanita yang luar biasa" Harry tersenyum ketika melihat Hermione nampak serius di depan persidangan, membahas banyaknya penggelapan bahan baku sihir yang berbahaya masih beredar di Knockturn Alley.

" Merlin, Harry, kau bicara soal penyihir terbrilian sepanjang abad" protes Dean sambil tertawa " Tentu saja dia luar biasa" dia menggeleng-geleng.

Dean Thomas juga mendaftarkan diri sebagai Auror dan dia yang bertugas membongkat beberapa transaksi gelap di Knockturn Alley. Harry sendiri sudah membaca laporannya dan dia mengakui ternyata masih banyak transaksi yang terjadi meskipun sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu Knockturn Alley sempat di bersihkan oleh Kementrian dan segala bahan baku berbahaya serta benda-benda sihir kuno yang dianggap bisa berdampak buruk jika jatuh di tangan yang salah.

Harry kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hermione dan tersenyum lebar melihat wanita itu nampak sangat bersemangat. Dia bahkan tidak heran jika suatu saat Hermione bisa menjadi Mentri Sihir, dia begitu percaya diri dan mengerti apa hal penting yang harus dia bicarakan. Dia sudah berjasa di berbagai bidang demi kemajuan dunia sihir, jika Kingsley sudah memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatannya sebagai Mentri Sihir dia yakin Hermione akan jadi salah satu pertimbangan.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga akan datang" Hermione tersenyum dan menghampiri Harry seusai persidangan.

" Aku tak akan melewatkannya, kau mempersiapkan diri untuk persidangan ini sejak lama sekali" tukas Harry " dan kau sangat luar biasa" dia memeluk Hermione dan mengecup singkat bibir wanita itu, membuatnya sedikit bersemu.

" Jadi ku tebak kau menitipkan anak-anak di The Burrow?"

" Tidak, aku menelpon orangtuamu dan mereka dengan senang hati mau menjaga mereka" kata Harry " lagipula kurasa cukup lama sejak terakhir mereka melihat cucu-cucu mereka"

" Oh, trims, Harry, aku yakin mereka sangat senang" kata Hermione, tersenyum puas.

" Jadi kita jemput anak-anak kita sekarang?"

" Ya, aku tahu aku baru bersama mereka tadi pagi tapi aku selalu merindukan mereka setiap kali aku harus meninggalkan mereka untuk pekerjaan" gumam Hermione

" Tentu saja aku mengerti, 'Mione, aku merasakan hal yang sama" balas Harry sebelum mereka berdua ber-Apparate ke kediaman Granger.

Hermione tersenyum ketika sampai di depan rumah orangtuanya. Dia segera mengetuk pintu, memeluk ibunya yang membukakan pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam bersama Harry menyusul di belakangnya.

" Mummy!" Albus yang berumur 1 tahun tertawa melihat kedua orangtuanya.

" Halo, _sweetie_ " Hermione tersenyum senang dan mengangkat putranya itu.

" Dimana James dan Lily?" tanya Harry, memandang sekelilingnya.

" Bersama Ryan di halaman belakang" jawab Ellen, sementara Albus nampak mengoceh – meskipun masih berantakan – dengan semangat kepada Hermione yang memasang wajah serius, seolah putranya itu benar-benar membicarakan hal yang penting.

" Aku akan melihat James dan Lily, kau disini dengan Albus dan Ellen" kata Harry, mengecup pipi Hermione dan _highfive_ dengan putranya sebelum berlari kecil ke halaman belakang.

" Jadi, bagaimana sidangnya?" tanya Ellen, dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkannya.

" Lancar, Mum" balas Hermione, mendudukkan Albus di pangkuannya.

" Bannie" Albus menunjuk boneka beruang berwarna coklat di samping Hermione.

" Kau mau Brownie?" Albus mengangguk dan Hermione memberikan boneka itu pada putranya yang langsung sibuk bercerita dengan beruang kecil itu, sangat menggemaskan " Trims, Mum" dia menambahkan saat menerima segelas jus jeruk dari ibunya.

" Dia sangat manis" kata Ellen, memandang Albus dengan senyum lebar " Hari ini dia tidak rewel dan sangat manja, dia tidak mau turun dari gendongan atau pangkuanku kecuali untuk bermain dengan mainannya di lantai" dia menambahkan.

" Ya, dia memang sangat lengket, tidak seperti James ketika seusianya"

" Oh, aku takkan melupakan masa-masa itu" Ellen tertawa " Aku tak bisa menoleh sedikit saja dan anak itu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku" Hermione ikut tertawa

" Aku tahu, dia sangat penuh semangat sejak kecil" kata Hermione " Beruntung Harry bisa mengimbangi staminanya, aku takkan sanggup berlari-lari keliling rumah hanya untuk mengejarnya untuk mandi" dia menambahkan.

" Dia sangat luar biasa, bukan?" Ellen tersenyum

" Ya, dia benar-benar luar biasa" kata Hermione, menghela napas " Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya"

" Lily benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu sewaktu kecil, dia sangat suka membaca" kata Ellen " dan dia membaca dengan cepat, aku yakin buku-buku hadiah natalku sudah habis di baca olehnya" dia menambahkan sambil tertawa.

" Ya, dia pembaca yang cepat dan sangat cerdas" kata Hermione, mengangguk setuju " tapi aku takkan membiarkan dia terlalu fokus dengan hanya membaca sepertiku dulu, Mum, aku ingin dia juga belajar bergaul" dia menambahkan " beruntung dia memiliki sifat Harry, dia masih suka bermain dengan para Weasley dan teman-temannya ketika mereka di The Burrow dan tidak hanya sibuk membaca"

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Alby?" Ellen mengusap tangan Albus " Kau akan suka berlari seperti James atau kutu buku seperti Lily, eh?"

Albus memandang Ellen dengan mata hijau zambut besarnya sebelum tertawa, membuat kedua wanita itu ikut tertawa.

" Kau mau bermain dengan balokmu?" tanya Hermione, perlahan mendudukan Albus di lantai. Anak bungsunya itu segera merangkak ke balok-balok yang bertebaran di lantai dengan Brownie duduk di sampingnya.

Hermione dan Ellen duduk sambil mengawasi Albus dan meminum jus jeruk mereka, sesekali keduanya membahas hal-hal ringan seputar berita di televisi atau menceritakan pekerjaan mereka. Ryan dan Ellen masih menjadi dokter gigi meskipun tidak sesibuk dulu, mereka hanya membuka praktek setengah hari dan libur di akhir pekan.

" Untuk seseorang yang tidak tumbuh di keluarga yang penuh cinta, Harry punya banyak cinta di dalam dirinya" kata Ellen " Aku melihatnya setiap kali dia memandangmu, sayang, aku merasa seperti ketika Ryan memandangku" dia menambahkan.

" Aku tahu, Mum" Hermione mengangguk " Dia memang tidak pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaannya" dia mengangkat bahu ringan " tapi dia menyampaikannya lewat banyak tindakannya"

Ellen mengangguk dan membiarkan Hermione melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tertarik.

" Sewaktu anak-anak masih kecil, dia tidak membiarkan aku bangun sendirian untuk menyusui mereka tengah malam, dia bahkan kadang meminta aku memompa ASI-ku lebih dulu supaya dia bisa memberikannya pada mereka tanpa menganggu tidurku di malam hari" kata Hermione " Dia tidak membiarkan aku sendirian, ketika tekanan di Kementrian sangat berat atau ketika anak-anak sedang berulah dan membuatku stress, dia tidak mengatakan banyak hal, Mum, dia hanya duduk di sampingku dan memelukku, membiarkan aku menangis sampai aku puas hingga aku merasa lega" dia menambahkan " Mungkin terdengar aneh tapi dia tidak perlu mengatakan dia mencintaiku untuk membuatku tahu kalau dia sangat mencintaiku"

* * *

" Oke, semua anak-anak sudah tidur" kata Hermione, tersenyum seraya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Kurasa mereka kecapekan karena bermain seharian" kekeh Harry " dan aku yakin kau juga capek, kemari" dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Harry, mereka berbaring di tempat tidur mereka, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

" Aku tidak bermasuk menguping tapi aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan ibumu" gumam Harry, memecahkan keheningnya " Maaf kalau aku tidak pandai dengan kata-kata, aku tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku"

" Oh, Harry" Hermione tersenyum " Kau tahu kau tak perlu banyak bicara untuk membuat aku mengerti" dia menambahkan " Aku selalu mengerti dirimu, bahkan tanpa kata-kata"

Harry mengangguk dan menghela napas.

" Aku besar tanpa pernah mendengar bagaimana ayahku berbicara pada ibuku, bagaimana mereka menyusun kata-kata manis satu sama lain" lanjut Harry " jadi aku tidak pernah tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, aku hanya berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu nyaman dan bahagia, Mione"

Hermione merasa hatinya meleleh, pemuda itu selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari. Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya dan membawa Harry dalam ciuman yang panjang, berusaha menyampaikan betapa dia mencintainya.

" Kau tahu kan satu tindakan manis itu lebih berarti daripada seribu kata-kata manis" kata Hermione " Harry, aku mengerti dirimu, aku mengenalmu dengan sangat jelas dan aku menerimamu dengan semua hal itu" dia tersenyum lebar " dan aku juga minta maaf kalau aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, aku takut tidak punya waktu yang banyak untuk keluarga kita"

" Hei, aku juga mengerti dirimu, Hermione" balas Harry " Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai keluarga kita, lagipula bukan kuantitas yang penting, bukan? Tapi kualitas, kau selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyisihkan waktu untuk keluarga kita, aku tidak pernah berpikir anak-anak kekurangan kasih sayang darimu" dia menambahkan " Mereka beruntung punya ibu sehebat dirimu" dia mengecup bibir Hermione

" Well, mereka punya ayah yang luar biasa sepertimu" balas Hermione.

Mereka berdua saling pandang dan tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka mengerti.


	7. Let's make it official

Hermione menoleh ketika melihat Harry melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Gadis itu menurunkan buku yang dibacanya, tersenyum senang ketika berpikir pemuda itu akan menghampirinya tapi senyum itu sedikit memudar ketika melihat Harry berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur. Mengerutkan kening, dia bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya itu menuju dapur.

" Harry?"

" Oh, hai, Hermione" Harry menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali memandang isi kulkas, memutuskan apa yang bisa dia makan.

" Kau baru pulang?" Hermione mengerling jam dinding yang menunjukkan 10 malam.

" Ya, kupikir kau sudah tidur" balas Harry, mengeluarkan sekaleng jus, roti dan selai kacang.

" Um.. tidak, aku menunggumu" gumam Hermione, pelan ketika Harry mengolesi selai kacang di rotinya.

" Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" lanjut Harry.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Harry berbicara seperti itu dengannya. Pemuda itu biasa sangat ramah dan selalu memeluknya ketika dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" Tidak ada"

Harry hanya mengangguk singkat dan meneguk jus jeruk lalu menikmati roti selai kacang miliknya. _Mungkin dia hanya lelah,_ batin Hermione.

" Kau tidurlah duluan, aku masih mau mandi" kata Harry, menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya, mengecup kening Hermione sekilas sebelum menghilang di balik tangga menuju kamarnya.

Hermione merasa bibirnya mengerecut, dia menunggu Harry daritadi berpikir kalau mereka bisa menikmati momen berdua di depan perapian sambil bercengkraman tapi sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu capek. Menghela napas, Hermione mematikan api perapiain dan mengambil buku yang dibacanya seraya menuju kamarnya. Suara _shower_ kamar mandi masih terdengar, mungkin setidaknya mereka bisa bercengkraman di tempat tidur.

Gadis itu memakai gaun tidurnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Harry keluar dengan piyama tidurnya. Pemuda itu langsung berbaring di samping Hermione, melepas kacamatanya dan memejamkan matanya.

" Harry, aku –"

" Hmm…"

Hermione menghela napas, pemuda itu sudah tertidur. Dia mengecup pipi Harry sekilas sebelum memejamkan matanya yang berusaha tidur.

# # #

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan, dia berusaha meregangkan tubuhnya namun merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tersenyum kecil, dia membalikkan badannya dan langsung disambut ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

" Pagi, Mione" sapa Harry

" Pagi, Harry" balas Hermione

" Selamat hari valentine"

Hermione menoleh dan melihat memang benar, hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Dia balik memandang Harry dan tersenyum lebar.

" Happy valentine, Harry" balas Hermione " Jadi, apa rencana kita hari ini? Aku dengar ada film baru di –"

" Dengar, 'Mione" potong Harry, pelan " Aku tahu aku harusnya cuti hari ini, tapi semalam aku belum menyelesaikan semua laporanku" Hermione merasa dadanya merosot " jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini, Kingsley benar-benar butuh laporan dariku segera"

" Oh…" Hermione mengangguk pelan

" Sori, _honey_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan malam diluar hari ini?"

" Ya…baiklah" gumam Hermione, masih sedikit kecewa.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang" Harry menyibak selimut dan keluar dari tempat tidur mereka, membuat Hermione langsung kehilangan kehangatannya.

Katakan saja Hermione egois tapi dia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan hari spesial ini dengan Harry tapi seperti biasa, rencananya tidak pernah berjalan lancar. Menggerutu pelan, Hermione memutuskan setidaknya dia bisa memasakkan sarapan untuk pemuda itu. Dia meraih mantel tidurnya dan keluar kamar, menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan omelet, sosis panggang dan membuat jus jeruk.

" Baunya enak" puji Harry ketika dia muncul di dapur " Kau harusnya tetap di kamar, ini hari cutimu" dia menambahkan.

" Bukan masalah" balas Hermione, tersenyum kecil " lagipula aku tahu kau hanya akan membuat roti selai kacang dan minum jus kaleng lagi jika aku tidak memasak" dia mengangkat alis dan Harry tertawa.

" Hei, kau harus ingat siapa yang mengajarimu memasak, Hermione"

" Aku tahu kau yang mengajariku, tapi kau selalu terlalu malas untuk memasak buat dirimu sendiri" balas Hermione

" Well, kau menang" Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyibukkan diri memakan sosis panggangnya.

Hermione duduk di depan pemuda itu sambil mengobrol ringan mengenai pekerjaannya. Belum sampai lima belas menit, telepon Harry berdering. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berdiri ketika melihat nama penelponnya, dia mengeling Hermione sekilas sebelum keluar dari dapur dan mengangkat telepon di halaman belakang. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam kali ini, dia dan Harry tidak pernah ada masalah mengangkat ponsel di depan satu sama lain dan pastinya itu bukan dari Kementrian karena mereka masih lebih sering menggunakan burung hantu atau jaringan floo ketimbang ponsel.

Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan perlahan mengintip ke halaman belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat Harry mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sambil berbicara dengan cepat di ponselnya.

" – _ya, aku tahu kau menunggu lama"_ terdengar suara Harry _" Aku janji akan memberitahukannya saat makan malam, percayalah"_

Hermione mengerutkan kening, hal apa memangnya yang perlu Harry beritahukan padanya dan pada siapa dia bicara.

" _Tentu saja aku tidak akan membatalkan makan malam, setidaknya itu yang bisa kuberikan padanya sebelum memberitahukan hal ini"_ lanjut Harry _" Please, kau harus membantuku, Lucy_ " dan Hermione merasa matanya melebar ketika Harry menyebutkan nama itu, pemuda itu berbicara dengan wanita!

" _Kenapa? Ayolah, aku tak mau mengecewakannya, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja"_ sambung Harry _" Yah, aku mengerti, aku mau kau membawa si kecil supaya Hermione bisa mengenalnya, kuharap Hermione mau menerimanya"_ dia menambahkan.

Hermione memejamkan matanya dan merasa matanya memanas. Nampaknya Harry berencana memberitahukan hal penting padanya saat makan malam dan itu bersangkutan dengan wanita bernama Lucy dan _si kecil_ , apa itu anak? Apa Harry dan wanita itu punya anak tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione? Apa Harry sudah lelah menunggunya dan memutuskan untuk membangun keluarga dengan wanita lain?

Hermione perlahan melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya. Sudah lima tahun mereka bersama dan Hermione tidak pernah merasa Harry bisa menghancurkan hatinya seperti ini. Mungkin ini alasan belakangan ini sifat Harry berubah, dia jadi lebih cuek dan selalu pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Meringkuk dalam tempat tidurnya, dia memeluk bantalnya erat.

" Hermione, aku pergi dulu!"

Plop!

Terdengar suara ber-Apparate Harry dan Hermione menghela napas keras-keras.

# # #

Hermione menghabiskan seharian berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya namun ingatannya tentang percakapan Harry di telepon tadi sangat sulit untuk di abaikan. Pemuda itu tidak ada menghubunginya seharian ini, bahkan tidak saat makan siang, biasanya dia akan memberitahukannya atau setidaknya bercerita sedikit saat makan siang.

Dia memandang sekelilingnya, ini adalah apartemen yang dibelinya dan Harry bersama-sama ketika mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka serius dan setuju untuk tinggal bersama. Dia ingat ketika mereka bersikeras untuk memindahkan barang-barang mereka dan mengecat dinding apartemen dengan cara Muggle meskipun mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-teman penyihir mereka. Tapi orang-orang itu tidak mengerti, mereka berdua tumbuh di lingkungan Muggle dan melupakan sesaat bahwa mereka adalah penyihir merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, jika Harry memilih wanita lain, apa itu berarti Hermione harus pindah? Apa dia harus kembali ke rumah orangtuanya atau kembali ke apartemen kecilnya, dia tidak tahu. Ada banyak kenangan di apartemen ini dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Harry akan menciptakan kenangan baru dengan wanita lain dan anak mereka.

" Urrgghhhh" Hermione mengerang frustasi.

# # #

" Hermione"

Hermione menoleh, dia mengenakan gaun berwarna abu-abu lembut dan mengenakan sedikit make up untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak karena menangis seharian.

" Ron dan Vanessa akan ikut makan malam dengan kita" kata Harry, ringan.

Hermione menarik napas, seperti Harry ingin ada orang yang menenangkannya ketika dia ingin memutuskannya. Harry tahu dengan jelas bahwa Vanessa adalah sahabatnya sejak dia masuk di Kementrian bahkan mereka lebih seperti saudara.

" Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi" ting tong! " Oh, itu mereka!" dia segera berjalan ke pintu depan dan meninggalkan Hermione yang berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melihat Ron sedang mengobrol dengan Harry sementara Vanessa langsung tersenyum ketika melihatnya namun senyuman itu memudar ketika dia memperhatikan mata Hermione yang sedikit bengkak, gadis itu mengangkat alis dan Hermione hanya menggeleng kecil.

" Jadi semua sudah siap?" tanya Ron " Aku sudah lapar" dia menambahkan dan membuat Vanessa memutar bola mata.

" Kapan kau tidak lapar, Ron?" goda Hermione, merasa sedikit lebih baik.

" Ayo, kita ber-Apparate" Harry mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione, gadis itu mengenggam erat pemuda itu takut jika ini terakhir kali bisa mengenggamnya.

Mereka berApparate di depan sebuah restoran muggle yang nampak cukup mewah. Vanessa menggandeng Ron dan mereka berdua berjalan lebih dulu sementara Harry dan Hermione mengikuti di belakang. Harry nampak sedikit lebih cemas ketika mereka masuk ke dalam restoran.

" Aku sudah memesan untuk kita berempat" kata Vanessa ketika mereka duduk " Kurasa saladnya akan keluar sebentar lagi"

" Oh, apa tidak bisa langsung ke menu yang mengenyangkan?" protes Ron

" Ron, kau harus sabar sedikit" Vanessa menyikut Ron sementara Harry terkekeh.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan _champagne_ mereka dan Hermione hanya memandang gelasnya, dia rasa tidak ada yang perlu di rayakan. Salad mereka datang tidak berapa lama kemudian dan mereka makan sambil mengobrol ringan.

" Dengar, aku ingin mengenalkan kalian dengan seseorang" kata Harry, berdeham.

Hermione merasa tubuhnya sedikit membeku, dia merasa tidak siap. Harry tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, Vanessa dan Ron menoleh mengikuti arah lambaian Harry sementara Hermione mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

" Hai" terdengar suara wanita.

Hermione melirik sekilas dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan mata biru laut. Wanita itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi dan senyum menawan.

" Lucy" Harry bangkit dan menyapa wanita itu.

" Harry" balas Lucy, mengecup pipi pemuda itu dan cukup untuk membuat Hermione kehilangan kesabaran.

" Kau bisa langsung beritahukan apa yang ingin kau katakan" kata Hermione, dingin

Harry, Ron dan Vanessa memandangnya dengan kaget, Hermione biasanya selalu ramah namun kali ini gadis itu malah menggunakan kata-kata yang sangat dingin.

" Hermione?" Vanessa mengerutkan kening.

" Mau berapa lama lagi kau diam? katakan pada mereka!" Hermione mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari restoran

" Woah, 'Mione?" Harry mau mengejar namun Vanessa menggeleng, Harry mengangguk mengerti bahwa lebih baik membiarkan Vanessa yang bicara pada kekasihnya itu.

Vanessa bergerak cepat mengejar Hermione, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa ber-Apparate menghilang kapan saja.

" Hermione!"

" Tinggalkan aku sendiri" tukas Hermione, cepat

" Ada apa denganmu?" Vanessa berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki sahabatnya itu.

Hermione hanya diam, menggigit bibirnya sambil terisak kecil, membuat Vanessa menjadi semakin cemas. Mereka berdua berjalan hingga sampai di taman dekat restoran itu, Hermione duduk di bangku taman terdekat karena merasa lututnya lemas, dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis terisak.

" H-Harry…d-dia selingkuh…" kata Hermione, lemas.

" Oh, Hermione" Vanessa mengusap punggung gadis itu " Itu pasti salah paham, kau tahu pemuda itu tergila-gila padamu, semua orang tahu"

" D-Dia dengan wanita lain dan k-kurasa mereka punya anak" bisik Hermione " Dia a-akan meninggalkanku, V-Van.." air mata mengalir lagi di pipinya.

" Dan kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

" Karena aku mendengar percakapannya"

" Hermione, kau pasti salah paham" Vanessa tersenyum seolah mengetahui sesuatu, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir " Expecto patronum" seekor burung merpati keperakan muncul di hadapan mereka " Harry, ke taman kota sekarang" dan burung itu segera melesat pergi

" Tidak! Kenapa kau memanggilnya kemari?" Hermione segera bangkit dari kursi

" Karena ini semua tidak seperti yang kau duga" kata Vanessa, lembut

Plop!

" Hermione!"

Harry segera menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya, bingung dengan Hermione yang tiba-tiba lari meninggalkan mereka di restoran tadi. Hermione memejamkan matanya dan balas memeluk pemuda itu, namun dia menangkap sosok Ron dan Lucy dari balik bahu Harry dan mengerutkan kening.

" Kenapa dia ikut kemari? Kau bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkannya di restoran untuk mengejarku?" Hermione mendorong Harry pelan

" Lucy? Tentu saja dia harus ikut" kata Harry, bingung " Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada si kecil" dia menambahkan

Hermione merasa matanya memanas, Harry akan mengenalkannya dengan anaknya. Dia merasa air matanya akan tumpah ketika tiba-tiba Harry mengangkat sebuah mahluk kecil berbulu cokelat, membuat matanya mengerjap ketika melihat anak kucing itu.

" _Surprise_ " Harry tersenyum " Aku ingin kau yang memberikan namanya jadi aku dan Lucy memanggilnya _si kecil_ untuk sementara"

" A-Anak kucing?" bisik Hermione, kaget

" Ya, kau sering bilang kalau kau merindukan Crookshanks sejak dia menemani orangtuamu di rumah mereka" jelas Harry " Jadi aku mendatangi toko hewan di dekat Diagon Alley dan bertemu dengan Lucy, dia membantuku memilihkannya untukmu"

Hermione menelan ludah, dia memandang anak kucing yang manis itu dengan _shock_.

" Hai, Hermione" Lucy mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya " Aku Lucy Anderson"

Hermione menjabat tangan wanita itu dengan agak ragu.

" Harry bercerita banyak padaku tentang dirimu karena itu aku ingin bertemu langsung denganmu" kata Lucy, tersenyum senang " tapi kurasa ada kesalahpahaman di antara kita" dia terkekeh " Aku sudah menikah dan suamiku adalah rekan kerja Harry di Dapartemen Auror, William Anderson, William bercerita bahwa kucing kami baru melahirkan dan menunjukkan foto anak-anak kucing itu ke Harry lalu dia memutuskan untuk memberikanmu kejutan"

" K-Kau… A-Aku…" Hermione memandang Lucy dan Harry bergantian sebelum memandang Harry " Hanya saja, kau meninggalkanku seharian dan kau bahkan tidak mengirimkan pesan apa-apa, aku curiga karena kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon di depanku"

" Well, aku tidak mengangkat telepon di depanmu karena aku ingin mengejutkanmu dengan anak kucing ini" kata Harry, mengusap punggung kucing itu " dan seharian ini aku sibuk menyelesaikan kejutan lain untukmu" dia menambahkan.

" Kejutan lain?"

" Well, aku dan Ron akan bawa anak kucing ini ke apartemen kalian" kata Vanessa, tersenyum penuh arti

" Yah, aku yakin Harry ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang melihat kejutan berikutnya" lanjut Ron, nyengir

" Aku yakin kalian akan merawat anak kucing ini dengan baik" lanjut Lucy " dan aku harus kembali ke restoran, William sudah menungguku" dia mengerling ke arlojinya.

Mereka bertiga ber-Apparate, meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione berdua di taman itu.

" Hermione" Harry tersenyum lembut sambil mendekati wanita itu.

" Seharian aku menangis dan meratapi nasib kalau kau meninggalkanku" kata Hermione, lirih " A-Aku benar-benar bodoh"

" Ssshhh…" Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di dada Harry dan menangis pelan " Hei, jangan menangis lagi, oke? Kau tahu aku tidak akan pergi darimu dan juga sebaliknya, aku tak akan biarkan kau pergi" dia mengecup kening Hermione

" Maafkan aku" bisik Hermione, pelan " Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu, h-hanya saja…" dia mengiggit bibirnya.

" Oke, cukup dengan semua kesalahpahaman ini" kata Harry, ringan " Pegangan erat" dan dia membawa Hermione ber-Apparate.

Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya kini berada di sebuah rumah besar bertingkat. Dia merasa rumah ini familiar dan begitu dia memandang sekelilingnya, matanya melebar.

" Gordic Hollow?" Hermione memandang Harry dengan tanda tanya " Kau merenovasi rumahmu?"

" Ya" Harry mengangguk " Kemari, ada yang mau ku tunjukkan" dia menarik tangan Hermione dengan lembut untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Hermione masuk dan merasakan suasana hangat dari rumah itu. Dia melangkah masuk dan melihat beberapa kelopak bunga mawar merah di lantai, dengan bingung dia mengikuti jejak kelopak itu sementara Harry mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setapak demi setapak hingga kelopak itu menuntunnya ke ruang tamu dimana perapian menyala menerangi ruangan itu. Nampak sederetan lilin membentuk hati di lantai, kelopak mawar itu berhenti tepat di tangahnya.

" Harry, apa maksud semua ini?" gumam Hermione meskipun dia tersenyum " Harry?" dia menambahkan ketika tidak ada balasan.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan merasa nafasnya tertahan ketika melihat Harry berlutut dengan satu kaki di lantai, tersenyum ke arahnya. Hermione tersentak kaget dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya, merasa matanya berair.

" Hermione, banyak orang di dunia ini yang mencintai seseorang karena orang tersebut memenuhi harapan mereka tapi kau berbeda, kau mencintaiku karena diriku apa adanya sebagai Harry – bukan Sang Terpilih, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, Pahlawan Dunia Sihir – kau mencintaiku hanya karena aku adalah Harry Potter, orang biasa yang bahkan tidak mengerti Aritmancy" Harry tersenyum sambil memandang tepat di mata Hermione yang air matanya sudah mengalir deras " Kau ada di saat-saat terburuk dalam hidupku bahkan ketika aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan, kau tetap percaya padaku bahkan ketika Ron meragukanku tapi kau selalu ada" dia meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak belundru hitam " dan aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku, menghabiskan sisa hidup kita bersama selamanya, aku janji bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan kau selalu membuat mencintaimu adalah pekerjaan paling mudah karena setiap kali denganmu kau selalu memberikan satu alasan lagi kenapa aku mencintaimu" dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka kotak itu, menunjukkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian indah di tengahnya " dan aku ingin mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku, Hermione, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hermione memandang pemuda itu dengan senyuman meskipun wajahnya penuh air mata, air mata kebahagiaan tentu saja.

" Ya, ya, ya!" Hermione mengangguk cepat " Tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu, Harry" dia tersenyum

Harry nyengir dan memasukkan jari manis Hermione ke dalam cincin itu sebelum bangkit berdiri. Hermione langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Harry dan mencium pemuda itu penuh-penuh di bibirnya.

" Maaf kalau aku berbuat bodoh tadi" gumam Hermione " hanya saja aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dan langsung memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk" dia menambahkan.

" Kau tahu kalau kau bisa selalu percaya padaku kan, 'Mione?"

" Ya, aku percaya padamu" Hermione menghela napas pelan " hanya kadang aku tidak percaya kau memilihku, kau tahu ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang lebih baik daripada aku"

Harry tersenyum kecil dan menutup jarak di antara mereka lagi, kali ini mencium Hermione dengan jauh lebih intens, membuat gadis itu merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin lebih kencang dan keras.

" Sekarang kau sudah percaya?" goda Harry dan gadis itu bersemu " Aku mencintaimu"

" Aku mencintaimu, Harry" balas Hermione, pelan

" Aku tak sabar untuk memulai keluarga kita" balas Harry, nyengir " dan aku tak sabar memanggilmu Mrs Potter"

" Well, aku tidak sabar menjadi Mrs Potter"


	8. Hermione is Sick

Satu tahun sejak lamaran dari Harry di hari Valentine yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Hermione, mereka menikah di gereja kecil Godric Hollow dan mengadakan pesta kebun di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Tidak ada yang mewah atau terkesan spesial dari pesta pernikahan mereka, hanya beberapa kerabat dan sahabat mereka yang di undang di sana. Pesta itu pun dilakukan ala muggle agar tidak membingungkan kerabat Hermione yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah penyihir.

Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua, Harry dengan cepat berhasil menjadi kepala Departemen Auror dengan Ron sebagai Wakilnya. Tentu saja kemampuan mereka selama Perang Dunia Sihir melawan Voldemort membuat mereka jauh lebih unggul dan layak mendapatkan jabatan itu.

Hermione tentu saja masih memilikirkan tentang hak-hak Peri Rumah, selain itu juga hak para mahluk gaib lainnya. Hal ini mendorongnya untuk masuk ke Departmen Pengawasan Mahluk Gaib yang tentu saja disambut dengan baik oleh Kingsley selaku Menteri Sihir. Hermione menyerap semua informasi seperti sponge, hanya dalam beberapa bulan sudah nampak ide dan gagasan baru untuk hak para mahluk gaib yang menjadi viral dan pertimbangan di dunia sihir.

Harry tersenyum ketika pagi itu dia melipat Daily Prophet yang memberitakan penangkapan para pelaku transaksi gelap di Knockturn Alley, tim Aurornya bekerja dengan sangat baik menangani beberapa kasus yang terjadi dan dia optimis perlahan-lahan dunia sihir akan jadi lebih baik. Dia baru meletakkan Daily Prophet di sampingnya ketika Hermione muncul dengan wajah yang pucat.

" Pagi, Harry" kata Hermione, suaranya agak serak

" Pagi, 'Mione" balas Harry, bangkit dari kursi dan segera menghampiri istrinya " Kau baik-baik saja? Kau nampak pucat"

" Kurasa hanya migraine karena aku membaca hingga larut semalam" jawab Hermione, mengecup bibir Harry singkat

" Kurasa aku harus memantrai buku-bukumu agar tidak bisa dibuka diatas jam 9 malam?"

" Kau bisa melakukannya dan kita bisa lihat seberapa cepat aku memecahkan mantra itu"

Harry tertawa karena tentu saja ide itu tidak akan efektif, bagaimana pun kau tidak bisa dengan mudah melawan penyihir terbrilian abad ini bukan?

" Baiklah, tapi aku tak ingin kau bekerja terlalu keras" kata Harry " Kau sudah bekerja dengan giat di Kementrian, 'Mione, beri tubuhmu sedikit istirahat ketika di rumah" dia mengusap punggung wanita itu

" Aku akan –" tiba-tiba Hermione memegang mulutnya dan berlari melewati Harry

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, bergegas mengikuti wanita yang berlari ke arah toilet dengan cepat. Hermione membanting pintu toilet mereka dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara muntahan di balik pintu itu yang sukses membuat mata Harry membulat, dia segera menerobos masuk dan melihat Hermione mencengkram westafel mereka dan mengeluarkan semua makan malam mereka semalam.

" Oh Merlin" Harry memegangi rambut lebat Hermione agar wanita itu lebih leluasa dan mengusap punggungnya

Beberapa kemudian muntahan Hermione berhenti dan wanita itu segera membersihkan westafel mereka dengan cepat seraya mengatur nafasnya. Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca dan dia nampak sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Harry memandang Hermione sambil memeluknya dari belakang, mata mereka bertemu di cermin dan Harry tahu Hermione tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

" Bagaimana kalau aku menyiapkan air hangat dan kau berendam? Aku akan menulis surat di Kementrian kalau hari ini kau tidak masuk kerja, oke?" kata Harry, lembut " dan tolong jangan keras kepala untuk bekerja dari rumah, kau perlu istirahat, 'Mione" dia menambahkan sebelum wanita itu membuka mulutnya hendak memprotes.

" Tapi aku masih perlu mengumpulkan dokumen untuk –" Hermione kembali muntah dan Harry menghela napas.

" Aku akan menyiapkan bath tub kamar mandi kita, bertahanlah sebentar" kata Harry dan kali ini Hermione mengangguk patuh.

Harry segera berlari menaiki tangga dan menyiapkan bath tub, mengisinya dengan air dan mengecek temperature yang tepat. Dia baru akan berbalik untuk menjemput Hermione tapi wanita itu sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar mandi, tersenyum kecil padanya.

" Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Harry, masih cemas.

" Tidak, aku masih bisa mandi sendiri" kekeh Hermione, pelan " Trims, Harry"

" Sudah tugasku, oke?" Harry tersenyum dan hendak mencium Hermione tapi wanita itu menahannya

" Aku tercium seperti muntahan, Harry" protes Hermione

" Oh, baiklah" Harry memutuskan untuk mengecup pipi wanita itu saja " Aku akan menulis surat dulu, oke?"

" Aku bahkan tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untukmu" gerutu Hermione

" Kau tahu aku bisa ber-Apparate ke kedai kopi terdekat dan membeli sarapanku dengan mudah, sayang" kata Harry " Relax, oke?" Hermione mengangguk mengerti.

Harry tersenyum dan meninggalkan Hermione untuk berendam dan rileks. Harry segera menuju kantornya untuk menulis surat ke Kementrian, dia memutuskan agar meminta ijin juga karena tidak ingin Hermione sendirian ketika sakit. Setelah mengikat surat di kaki Brown – burung hantu milik Hermione – Harry segera ke dapur dan bersiap memasak sup.

Bertahun-tahun tinggal di keluarga Dursley membuat Harry cukup cekatan di dapur. Dia mulai mengeluarkan daging ayam, wortel, seledri, bombay, kaldu ayam dan bumbu dapur untuk bersiap membuatkan sup. Dia menyiapkan dan memotong semua bahan lalu menungkan minyak zaitun di panci sedang, dia menumis bawang bombay hingga wanginya memenuhi dapur lalu memasukkan wortel, seledri dan daging ayam hingga berwarna kecoklatan seperti yang diinginkan. Dia mulai menambah kaldu ayam dan air berlahan-lahan, Harry tersenyum dan memasukkan bumbu dapur. Dia lalu merebus macaroni, memastikkannya tidak terlalu lunak dan meniriskannya.

Harry menyiapkan dua mangkuk macaroni dan menuangkan sup ayam buatannya sebelum membawanya ke kamar mereka. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Hermione sudah di tempat tidur mereka mengenakan piyama dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Hermione menurunkan selimut ketika mendengar pintu terbuka dan mengangkat alis ketika melihat Harry masuk.

" Harry? Kau tidak ke Kementrian?" tanya Hermione, kaget

" dan meninggalkan istriku yang sakit sendirian di rumah? Tentu saja tidak!" protes Harry seraya menyihir agar muncul meja kecil di tempat tidur mereka dan meletakkan dua mangkuk sup ayam diatasnya.

" Kupikir kau membeli sarapan dan pergi ke Kementrian" Hermione tersenyum kecil

" Aku membuatkanmu sup ayam, supaya kau merasa lebih baik" ujar Harry, meletakkan sendok di masing-masing mangkuk.

" Aku bisa makan sendiri" kekeh Hermione ketika Harry ingin menyuapinya " dan sup mu bisa dingin jika kau sibuk menyuapiku"

" Aku memantrainya dengan Mantra Penghangat" kata Harry, ringan

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan menerima suapan dari Harry, seperti biasa masakan Harry selalu enak. Dia merasa tenggorokannya sedikit lebih enak ketika sup hangat itu mengalir di tenggorokannya.

" Enak?" tanya Harry

" Kau tahu aku selalu suka masakanmu" balas Hermione, mengecup pipi Harry " tapi serius, Harry, aku bisa makan sendiri" dia mengambil sendok dari tangan Harry " Aku lebih suka kita makan bersama" dia menambahkan.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Nona-Tahu-Segala" goda Harry seraya mengambil sendok miliknya sendiri dan mulai makan " Puas?"

" Sangat" Hermione mengangguk dan mulai makan " Kau tidak harus makan sup karena aku sakit, kau tahu itu, Harry"

" Aku hanya suka menemanimu" jawab Harry ringan dan Hermione merasa dadanya menghangat mendengar jawaban pria itu.

* * *

Hermione mengerutkan kening ketika dia merasa gejolak yang tidak enak kembali melanda perutnya. Biasanya dia akan merasa baikan setelah menikmati sup buatan Harry dan tidur tapi ketika dia bangun, perutnya masih terasa tidak enak. Dia menoleh dan tidak menemukan Harry di manapun namun ada sebuah catatan kecil di meja samping tempat tidur mereka.

 _Aku pergi berbelanja sebentar. Kuharap kau sudah lebih baik._

 _Love, Harry_

Hermione tersenyum melihat catatan itu dan meletakkannya kembali sebelum meraih ponselnya. Belakangan ini dia sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat menghubungi kedua orangtuanya. Dia menekan ponselnya dan bersandar santai di tempat tidur hingga ada yang mengangkat telepon darinya.

" Hai, Hermione" terdengar suara ibunya

" Mom, hai…" Hermione tersenyum

" Tumben sekali kau bisa meneleponku di siang hari" komentar ibunya dan Hermione bisa membayangkan senyuman mengembang di wajah wanita itu

" Aku sedang tidak masuk kerja hari ini, Mum. Migraine dan muntah sejak tadi pagi" kata Hermione dan dia tahu ibunya langsung menjadi cemas.

" Oh, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ibunya dengan nada cemas

" Ya, Harry memasakkan sup ayam untukku dan dia memijatku hingga tertidur"

" Kau sangat beruntung, _dear_ , aku tak yakin ayahmu bisa memasak sup ayam tanpa membakar dapur rumah kita" kata Mrs Granger, Hermione terkekeh apalagi ketika mendengar suara protes ayahnya di telepon.

" Aku tahu aku sangat beruntung" Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk " hanya saja aku tidak biasanya seperti ini, Mum, kau tahu aku jarang sakit"

" Kau benar" gumam Mrs Granger " Kau mungkin terlalu lelah bekerja, bagaimana kalau kau ke dokter?" dia menambahkan " Mum punya beberapa kenalan"

Hermione mempertimbangkan hal itu, semakin cepat dia sembuh maka dia bisa lebih cepat dan fokus mengurusi pekerjaannya di Kementrian.

" Kurasa itu ide bagus, bisa Mum kirimkan alamatnya? Aku akan meminta Harry mengantarku nanti" kata Hermione

" Tentu, sayang, Mum juga akan memberitahukannya kalau akan datang" lanjut Mrs Granger " Harry bersamamu?"

" Dia pergi berbelanja sebentar" kata Hermione

" Baiklah, istirahat yang baik, sayang" kata Mrs Granger lembut

" Trims, Mum, salam untuk Dad" kata Hermione sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Dia baru meletakkan ponselnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan Harry yang melangkah masuk.

" Kau sudah bangun" Harry menghampirinya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya " Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?"

" Ya, tapi tadi Mum mengirimkanku alamat dokter kenalannya, bisakah kau mengantarku ke sana?" tanya Hermione

" Tentu saja" Harry mengangguk " Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

" Tidak, Harry, trims"

" Aku akan mengeluarkan mobil sementara kau bersiap-siap" kata Harry " Aku tak suka melihatmu sakit" dia menambahkan seraya segera keluar dari kamar.

Hermione tersenyum dan bersiap-siap mengganti pakaian, mengecek dompet untuk memastikan dia membawa uang muggle sementara terdengar suara mobil mereka keluar dari garasi. Hermione mengunci pintu rumah mereka dan masuk ke mobil, Harry memutar musik jazz ringan dan membuatnya menjadi lebih rileks.

Tempat praktek dokter itu tidak begitu jauh, lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai dan perawat di sana langsung mengijinkan Hermione masuk dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya sudah menelepon bahwa dia akan datang.

" Kau ingin aku masuk ke dalam?" tanya Harry

" Kurasa hanya sebentar, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di café depan? Aku akan menemuimu disana" kata Hermione

" Baiklah, kalau kau membutuhkanku segera hubungi aku, oke?"

Hermione mengangguk dan Harry berjalan ke café yang buka di depan praktek dokter itu.

" Aah.. kau pasti Hermione Granger?" kata seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum hangat ketika Hermione memasuki ruangan itu " Helen meneleponku dan mengatakan kau akan datang, aku Sarah Smith" dia menjabat tangan Hermione

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Dr Smith" Hermione tersenyum " tapi kurasa ibuku lupa mengatakan kalau aku sudah menjadi Hermione Potter?"

" Owh… pasangan muda" Dr Smith tertawa " dan dimana Mr Potter?"

" Aku menyuruhnya bersantai di café depan, seharian ini dia sibuk memasak dan mengurusi rumah untukku karena aku sakit" jelas Hermione

" Suami idaman" Dr Smith mengangguk " Jadi, apa yang kau rasakan Hermione?"

" Belakangan ini aku gampang sekali lelah dan kurasa karena aku sering lembur karena pekerjaan" jelas Hermione " tapi pagi ini nampaknya kondisi ku memparah, aku terus muntah dan migraine" dia menambahkan

" Apakah kau masih mual sekarang?" lanjut Dr Smith sambil mencatat di memonya

" Hanya sedikit tapi aku sudah berhenti muntah" jawab Hermione

" Hmmh…" Dr Smith meminta Hermione berbaring dan memeriksa wanita muda itu.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam sementara dokter itu mulai memeriksa tubuhnya.

" Hermione, kapan terakhir siklus datang bulanmu?" tanya Dr Smith

" Datang bulan?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak ingat " Belakangan ini aku stress dengan pekerjaan, kurasa siklusku menjadi tidak lancar" dia menambahkan

" Apa kau dan suamimu… aktif?"

Hermione merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar pertanyaan itu namun mengangguk, membuat Dr Smith tertawa pelan.

" Kau tidak perlu malu, Hermione, aku dokter bukan ibumu"

Wanita itu hanya tertawa ringan dan mengangguk kecil.

" Aku ingin kau menjalani sebuah tes kecil" kata Dr Smith seraya mengangkat telepon dan memanggil perawat untuk masuk " Hanya sebentar, bisakakah kau ikut dengannya?"

" Tentu" Hermione mengangguk dan mengikuti perawat yang terseyum ramah dengannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hermione sudah kembali duduk dan mengobrol dengan Dr Smith sebelum perawat tadi masuk dan menyerahkan beberapa kertas kepada Dr Smith. Hermione duduk dengan sabar menunggu dokter itu membawa hasil tes.

" Oh, Hermione" Dr Smith tersenyum lebar dan membuat Hermione mengangkat alis dengan bingung " Selamat! Kau hamil!"

" Apa?!" Hermione mendekap mulutnya dan memandang dokter itu dengan kaget " Hamil?"

" Ya" Dr Smith mengangguk dan mulai memperlihatkan hasil tes kepada wanita muda di hadapannya. Hermione memandang hasil tes itu dengan takjub dan setengah tidak percaya.

" Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya" gumam Hermione, masih kaget

" Bagaimana kalau kau meminta Mr Potter datang dan aku bisa menjelaskannya ke kalian berdua?" tawar Dr Smith disambut anggukan Hermione.

Dia segera mengambil ponselnya mengirimi Harry pesan agar segera kemari. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Harry muncul dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur cemas. Hermione merasa matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia segera bangkit dan memeluk Harry, senyuman tidak hilang di wajahnya.

" Hermione, ada apa?" Harry memeluk istrinya dan memandang dokter di hadapannya dengan bingung dari balik punggung Hermione " Apa ada sesuatu?"

" Ya, Mr Potter, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami beritahukan pada Anda" Dr Smith mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk " Saya Sarah Smith dan baru saja kami melakukan serangkaian tes pada Hermione" dia menjelaskan

" Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Harry, cemas.

" Harry" Hermione menarik napas dan mengontrol dirinya " Aku hamil"

Mata Harry membulat dan senyuman langsung mengembang di wajahnya. Dia memeluk Hermione dan memutarnya, keduanya tertawa sementara Dr Smith memandang mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

" Kita akan jadi orangtua!" kata Harry, bersemengat " Oh Merlin" dia mencium Hermione dan meletakkan tangannya di perut wanita itu

" Anak kita" bisik Hermione, meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Harry.

" Baiklah, pasangan muda" goda Dr Smith " Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu disini"

" Owh, maaf dokter" kekeh Harry dan mereka berdua segera mengalihkan perhatian merkea kembali ke dokter itu.

" Hermione, usia kandunganmu sudah nyaris 2 bulan" jelas Dr Smith " Aku ingin kau mengecek kandunganmu setiap 1 bulan sekali untuk 6 bulan pertama ini, kita akan mengatur lagi jadwal pertemuan dan kau bisa bertanya apa saja selama masa kehamilan ini" dia menambahkan " Hindari lembur dan kerja terlalu keras, jangan melewatkan jam makan dan pastikan bahwa dia tidak stress"

" Baik, dokter, aku akan memastikannya" Harry nyengir.

" Selamat pada kalian berdua" kata Dr Smith

" Bagaimana kau bisa langsung menyadari aku hamil?" gumam Hermione, heran.

" Oh, Helen mengatakan padaku kalau dia curiga kalau kau hamil" kata Dr Smith, ringan sambil tertawa

" Mum" Hermione memutar bola mata namun tersenyum.

Dia tidak sabar untuk menimang bayi Potter.


	9. Kicked out

" Aku sudah tidak sabar" Ron mengelus perut Luna yang balas tersenyum.

Luna sedang hamil 3 bulan dan mereka tidak pernah sebahagia ini semenjak hari pernikahan mereka. Ron asyik berbicara dengan bayi mereka sambil menempelkan telinganya di perut Luna ketika suara bell rumah memecahkan keheningan rumah mereka di malam itu.

Ting…tong…

" Siapa yang datang jam segini?" Luna mengerutkan kening ketika melihat jam dinding mereka menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam.

" Yang pasti sangat menganggu" gerutu Ron " Bisakah kita mengabaikannya saja?"

Ting tong…ting tong…

" Kurasa tidak" gumam Luna ketika bell rumah mereka ditekan berulang-ulang " Bisakah kau mengeceknya, Ron?"

" Tentu saja" gumam Ron meskipun agak malas " Kalian istirahatlah" dia mengecup bibir Luna dan mengecup perut wanita itu sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Suara bell semakin sering diikuti dengan ketukan pintu, membuat Ron menggerutu dan berjalan lebih cepat ke pintu depan. Sosok di balik pintu itu, sang pembuat keributan dan penganggu ketenangan malamnya bersama sang istri ternyata adalah Harry Potter.

" Harry?" Ron mengangkat alis ketika melihat sahabatnya itu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan rambut acak-acakan yang khas.

" Ya, Ron, tentu saja ini aku" kata Harry, memutar bola mata.

" Apa kau lupa kalau kau tinggal beberapa blok dari sini?" balas Ron

" Aku tahu, biarkan aku masuk" Harry berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu sementara Ron memandang pria itu dengan bingung dan mengunci pintu rumahnya lagi

" Oke, apa yang terjadi?"

" Hermione mengusirku"

Hening.

Ron merasa matanya melebar dan dia tidak yakin apa yang baru saja di dengarnya itu benar.

" Sori tapi kurasa aku salah menangkapnya" gumam Ron " Tentu saja kau barusan tidak mengatakan bahwa Hermione – istrimu yang hamil lima bulan – mengusirmu dari rumah kalian?"

Harry menggerutu lagi namun mengangguk.

" Wow" Ron tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

" Ron, siapa yang datang?" terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat " Harry?"

" Oh, hai, Luna" Harry menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya singkat " Kuharap aku tidak menganggu, aku perlu berbicara dengan Ron sebentar?"

" Semalam ini? Apa Hermione baik-baik saja?" tanya Luna, nampak cemas

" Dia baik-baik saja" kata Harry, tersenyum kecil

" Syukurlah" Luna menghela napas lega " Baiklah, aku akan tidur duluan" dia menambahkan disambut anggukan dua pria itu ketika dia melangkah pergi.

" Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau duduk, aku akan ambilkan bir" kata Ron seraya berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekaleng bir untuk sahabatnya itu.

Harry menerima bir itu dan segera meminumnya. Ron menunggu beberapa saat hingga Harry siap berbicara.

" Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan hingga diusir?" tanya Ron

" Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku" protes Harry " Well, sebenarnya aku tahu tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu itu adalah kesalahan besar!" dia menambahkan

" Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan dari awal, Harry" tukas Ron

" Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana memulainya" gumam Harry

" _Harry!"_

 _Harry meletakkan pena bulunya, dia baru saja ingin menulis untuk Hagrid ketika istrinya itu memanggil. Dia segera menuju sumber suara – kantor pribadi Hermione – dan menemukan Hermione berkacak pinggang di tengah kantor. Menelan ludah, Harry merasa dia akan mendapat masalah dari wanita di depannya._

" _Honey? Ada apa?"_

" _Jangan panggil aku 'honey'!" Hermione menghentakkan kakinya dengan gusar_

" _Well…" Harry menelan ludah, lagi._

" _Jelaskan padaku, apa ini, Potter?" Hermione menyodorkan secarik kertas._

 _Harry mengerutkan kening dan membaca kertas itu, itu adalah tagihan makan siangnya di Diagon Alley tadi siang._

" _Er… ini makan siang ku?" gumam Harry, bingung._

" _dan apa yang kau makan?"_

" _Cheese with french fries and choco chip milkshake?" kata Harry, semakin bingung._

" _Bukan Cuma itu"_

" _Well.. aku juga makan ice cream Sunday" gumam Harry_

" _dan dengan siapa kau makan itu semua?"_

" _Kau tahu aku makan siang sendirian, Hermione" kata Harry " kau bisa lihat aku hanya mengorder satu porsi" dia mencoba menjelaskan_

" _Oh, jadi kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca?" Hermione memandang Harry dengan tatapan membunuh, sukses membuat pria itu mundur satu langkah_

" _T-Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku" kata Harry cepat " hanya saja, aku tidak melihat apa masalahnya"_

" _Tentu saja kau tidak melihat masalahnya" Hermione mendengus " Ini penghianatan, Harry, aku tak pernah merasa terhianati olehmu" dan detik berikutnya mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca " A-Aku kira kau p-pergi rapat, tapi ternyata k-kau makan siang! Menikmati semua itu sendiri"_

 _Harry memandang wanita itu dengan shock, Hermione yang sedang hamil dengan mudah mengalami perubahaan mood dan hari ini sepertinya adalah salah satu yang cukup parah. Harry berusaha mendekati istrinya namun Hermione menghindar, masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam._

" _Hermione, aku tidak bermaksud menikmatinya sendirian" lanjut Harry " Kau sedang makan siang dengan Fleur membahas kaum Veela dan kalian langsung pergi makan siang bersama, kupikir aku hanya perlu makan siang sendiri" dia menambahkan._

" _Bukan hanya itu masalahnya! Kau makan junk food sendirian, kau tahu aku menyukai milkshake dan ice cream, dan tempat itu menyediakan cheese burger terenak!"_

" _Owh..Mione…" Harry menghela napas pelan " Kau tahu kau tidak boleh sering memakan junk food selama hamil, bukan?"_

" _Kenapa?" Hermione mengangkat alis " Sesekali tidak akan menyakitiku, kau bisa mengorderkannya untukku agar bisa kunikmati dirumah atau…oh!" tiba-tiba nampak seperti sesuatu melintas di pikirannya " Aku tahu!"_

" _Uhmm?"_

" _K-Kau takut aku semakin gendut dan jelek karena junk food!"_

" _Apa? Hermione, tentu saja tidak!" protes Harry, cepat_

" _Oh, maksudmu tanpa junk food aku sudah gendut dan jelek! Well, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengandung bayi ini huh?!" Hermione mulai mengamuk " Lima bulan aku mengandung anakmu dan kau tak mau membelikanku junk food karena aku akan gendut!"_

" _Hermione, kau wanita tercantik bagiku" kata Harry " Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kau selalu cantik di mataku" dia menambahkan lagi._

" _Simpan semua kata-kata itu, Potter" kata Hermione " Aku tak mau melihatmu, pergi!"_

Ron tertawa dan berusaha menahan tawanya namun gagal sementara Harry menggerutu dan meneguk birnya lagi.

" Tidak lucu, Ron" kata Harry, protes.

" Aku beruntung Luna sangat tenang selama masa kehamilan" kata Ron " Kau tahu Hermione itu brillian tapi jika dia sedang _bad mood_ maka akan jadi sangat mengerikan"

" Aku tahu dan menit berikutnya di melontarkan Mantar Pemental kepadaku, mendorongku hingga keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu" kata Harry " Aku menghabiskan satu jam di depan pintu berusaha membujuknya dan membuka pintu tapi kau tahu Hermione punya kemampuan sihir jauh diatas kita"

" Dan kalau pun kau berhasil kurasa dia akan membunuhmu ketika kau melangkah masuk" kekeh Ron sambil menggeleng-geleng

" Aku tahu" gerutu Harry lagi

" Jadi kurasa kau akan menginap disini sampai Hermione mereda?" tanya Ron

" Ya, kuharap tidak merepotkan" Harry mengangguk

" Tentu saja tidak" kata Ron santai " Kau bisa pakai kamar tamu" dia menambahkan

" Thanks, Ron"

" Jadi apa kau punya rencana agar dia mau menerimamu kembali"

" Aku akan pergi membeli bahan cheese burger, milkshake dan ice cream besok pagi" gumam Harry " Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka kalau melihatnya makan _junk food_ di luar, mungkin memasakkannya untuknya bisa lebih baik"

" Kurasa itu ide bagus" Ron mengangguk setuju " Okay, nite, _mate_ " dia menepuk bahu Harry yang mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Harry meninggalkan pesan ucapan terima kasih pada Ron dan Luna sebelum bergegas ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan memasak. Dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan mengecek rumahnya sendiri, dia berhasil membuka mantra pengunci Hermione lalu menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Harry mengintip di kamar mereka dan melihat Hermione masih tertidur di kasur mereka.

Dia tersenyum, mengecup kening Hermione dan perut buncit wanita itu sebelum merapikan selimut Hermione. Dia bergegas ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan cheese burger. Satu jam kemudian, dia merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dan bersandar di punggungnya.

" Pagi, 'Mione" Harry menoleh

" Kau pulang" gumam Hermione, suaranya nampak lega.

" Tentu saja, kau selalu jadi rumahku" kekeh Harry, menoleh dan mengecup singkat bibir Hermione " Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" Semalam aku mengamuk karena hal bodoh lagi" gumam Hermione, cemberut " Maafkan aku" dia menambahkan

" Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu" kata Harry " Well, bagaimana baby Potter hari ini?" dia berjongkok di depan Hermione dan mengecup perut itu lagi hingga dia merasakan bayi itu menendang pelan " Pagi juga untukmu, Baby Potter"

" Apa yang kau masak, Harry?"

" Special Cheese Burger untuk kalian berdua" kata Harry, tersenyum senang " dan aku sudah membekukan ice cream di kulkas, kita akan membuatnya nanti siang, bagaimana?" dia menambahkan " Aku tak yakin ice cream dan milkshake baik untuk sarapan"

" Oh, Harry" Hermione langsung memeluk Harry erat – well, meskipun perutnya sedikit menghalangi – dan mencium pria itu " Kau suami terbaik" dia menambahkan.

" Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau duduk? Aku akan mengantarkannya" kata Harry, lega karena suasana hati Hermione sudah jauh lebih baik.

" Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan hormonku" gumam Hermione seraya duduk

" Kau hamil, Hermione, wajar kalau kau mengalami perubahan suasana hati secara tiba-tiba" kata Harry, tertawa.

" Jadi, kemana kau semalam?"

" Aku pergi ke tempat Ron dan Luna" jawab Harry seraya menggoreng beberapa kentang

" dan kurasa mereka tahu apa yang terjadi?"

" Ron menertawaiku" Harry memutar bola mata

" Oh, Harry" Hermione tersenyum geli.

" Tapi kita bisa anggap ini pengalaman yang tak akan terlupakan selama kehamilanmu" tukas Harry seraya meniriskan kentangnya " Baiklah, seporsi Special Cheese Burger dengan kentang goreng untuk Hermione Potter dan baby Potter"

Harry tertawa melihat mata Hermione yang berbinar, tersenyum puas ketika Hermione menikmati burger itu dengan lahap.

" Kuharap aku tidak akan diusir lagi sampai kau melahirkan" bisik Harry pelan pada dirinya sendiri " dan aku harus menyembunyikan seluruh bon makananku" dia mengangguk pada diri sendiri.


End file.
